THE BOOK OF 'EMPTINESS'
by CoralBlue13
Summary: "Kuperingatkan kamu…Jangan pernah membuka buku itu…" Ventus sudah muak dengan hidupnya, dan pada suatu hari dia menemukan sebuah buku yang membuka lembaran baru untuk hidupnya. Lembaran baru yang membuat hidupnya berbeda jauh dengan yang dulu.
1. Chapter 1 The Chamber of Secrets

_Ehehe, ya, gue tau sih gue punya cerita yang belum gue selesai-in, tapi gue pengen banget bikin cerita ini!_

**Karakter Utama : Ventus, Sora**

**Genre : Angst, Horror, Tragedy, Mistery, Friendship, Drama, Family.**

**Rated : T (Untuk sementara)**

* * *

**THE BOOK OF 'EMPTINESS'**

_-Kuperingatkan kamu jangan pernah kau baca buku itu sebelum kau kehilangan-_

**Chapter 1 – The Chamber of Secret**

"_Aku peringatkan kamu…Jangan pernah mendekat ke dalam kamar rahasia itu…Dimana kau temukan empat rak buku..Tenggelam dalam kegelapan…_" Ventus menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, matanya mencoba untuk fokus pada pekerjaan rumahnya. Dia benar-benar tak bisa konsentrasi kalau mendengar sepupunya, Kairi, bernyanyi.

"Kairi, bisa diam dulu gak sih? Aku lagi ngerjain PR nih!" Seru Ventus dari kamarnya, Kairi balas berseru, "GAK MAU! Kecuali kalau kak Ventus mau main ama aku setelah ngerjain PR!" Ventus memutar bola matanya, _Malas amat deh…_ Katanya dalam hati. "Iya, iya! Tunggu aja 10 menit lagi!"

Mendengar seruan Kairi yang mengiyakannya, Ventus kembali konsentrasi pada PR Fisikanya,"Hmm…Kalor jenis es…2100 J/kg….Waktunya…20 menit…Daya listrik…"

TIRIRIRIRIIRIRIRIT…

Ventus melirik HP-nya kemudian mengambilnya. Dilihatnya 1 SMS masuk, dan segera dibukanya. Dibacanya SMS itu dengan malas, dan tertekan.

_**Mati kau**_

'Mati kau'…Kata-kata yang begitu biasa bagi Ventus Strife, anak yatim piatu yang sekarang tinggal di rumah paman dan tantenya yang sudah lama menjadi target 'bullying' di sekolahnya. Apa sebabnya? Sebenarnya dia telah berbuat apa sampai harus mendapat perlakuan seperti itu? Apakah karena 'hal' itu? 'Hal' itu adalah 'hal' yang sama sekali tak ingin Ventus akui sebagai salah satu kenyataan dalam hidupnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

_Semuanya adalah nyata dalam hidupnya._

_Dan dia benci dengan kenyataan tersebut._

Helaan nafas panjang Ventus terganggu kembali oleh suara nyanyian Kairi, _"…Tenggelam dalam kegelapan…Yang berbaris sejajar dan saling berhadapan…Seakan ingin mengantarmu menuju ujung kegelapan itu…_"Ventus menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Duh, sebenernya itu lagu apa sih? Kayaknya dari kemarin terkenal banget di sekolah…Sampai Kairi aja tahu lagunya…" Bisik Ventus pada dirinya sendiri.

Lagu 'Kamar Rahasia dan Empat Rak Buku' memang sedang terkenal dimana-mana, apalagi di kota tempat Ventus tinggal sekarang ini. Lagu yang memberitahu para pendengar untuk berhati-hati ketika menemukan suatu 'kamar rahasia' –yang belum jelas keberadaannya dimana-dan keempat rak buku yang akan ditemukan di dalam kamar tersebut menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang, baik yang tua maupun yang muda. Pengarang lagu itu pun tidak diketahui siapa namanya. Asal-usul lagu itu juga masih merupakan sebuah misteri yang belum bisa dipecahkan oleh siapapun.

Ventus berpikir sejenak, dia akhirnya tenggelam dalam alam pikirnya sendiri. "Kamar rahasia? Disini sih banyak, kali. Dalamnya juga paling-paling kosong, atau…Ada barang-barang yang gak kepake lagi disimpan disana…Empat rak buku? Hah! Banyak banget kamar yang ada rak bukunya! Apalagi perpus! Bisa ribuan tuh rak buku berjejer disan- " Lagi-lagi ocehan Ventus terhenti oleh sepupunya, tapi bukan karena Kairi sedang menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Kakak! Ayo main!"

Ventus melirik PR Fisikanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ya! 10 menit lagi, ya, Kai! Sabar!"

TING TONG

Terdengar bunyi bel pintu di rumah sederhana tersebut. Setelah menghembuskan nafas kesal kesekian kalinya, Ventus pun beranjak dari kursinya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Paman dan tantenya sedang pergi keluar kota selama seminggu, dan dia disuruh menjaga anak mereka, dia memang tak keberatan dengan itu, tapi dia juga lumayan takut dengan orang asing yang selalu mondar-mandir di depan rumahnya atau 'sok bertamu', karena itu dia selalu siap sedia pemukul bola kasti di sebelah pintu depan rumahnya.

Dia memberi senyuman pada Kairi sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu, "Ya?" Tanyanya pada orang yang ada di depannya. Dilihatnya orang di depannya tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dan _wild spiky_ menutup wajahnya sehingga Ventus tak dapat melihat mukanya dengan jelas.

"Mmm…Ada perlu apa, ya?" Tanya Ventus hati-hati, dia menatap laki-laki itu dengan penuh selidik, mencoba mencari-cari kalau saja dia menyimpan senjata di balik jaket hitamnya, atau di saku celananya. Sebelum dia menyelidiki bagian tasnya, laki-laki itu segera angkat bicara.

"Ah! Maaf tadi aku bengong! Aku tetangga baru kamu loh! Namaku Sora James Caelum! Artinya langit! Bagus 'kan namanya? Eh, 'lam kenal ya!" Katanya. Ventus mengedipkan matanya, "Ng…Sora? Tetangga baru?" Ventus melongokan kepalanya untuk melihat truk-truk yang ada di depan rumah berwarna biru yang berhadapan dengan rumahnya.

Sora menyunggingkan seringai lebar, "Yap! Jadi…Namamu?" Ventus kembali melirik pada Sora, "Ventus…Ventus Strife…" Kata Ventus ragu. Sora langsung menepuk-nepuk bahunya, seringainya tetap terpampang di wajahnya, "Ventus, ya! OK, deh! Moga-moga kita bisa jadi temen baik, ya!" Ventus terdiam sejenak.

Teman? Apa dia bisa punya teman?

Kesunyian itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik dan membuat Sora bingung. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Ventus, "Hallo? Dunia kepada Ventus? Helloooo?" Ventus, tersadar dari lamunannya langsung berkata, "Y-Ya? Kenapa?"

Sora menatapnya sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kamu gak apa-apa 'kan? Kok dari tadi diem mulu?" Ventus hanya tersenyum kaku, "Eh, nggak…Nggak kenapa-napa kok, Cuma tadi lagi keinget sesuatu doang…" Sora mengangkat alisnya, ragu dengan jawaban Ventus. Ventus menelan ludahnya, tidak mau diinterogasi lebih lanjut oleh Sora.

Akhirnya Ventus dapat menghembuskan nafas lega ketika Sora memutuskan untuk tidak perlu memikirkannya dan pamit pulang ke rumahnya. Dia dapat melihat Sora menabrak salah satu petugas yang sedang membawa kursi meja makan sehingga mereka berdua jatuh terselungkup. Ventus hanya tersenyum melihatnya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

"Kakak, main!" Kairi langsung menyerangnya dari belakang dengan pistol airnya, namun untungnya Ventus dapat menghindarinya. "Kairi, maaf, sepertinya kakak belum bisa main lagi sama kamu…Besok saja, ya?" Kata Ventus seraya tersenyum pada adik sepupunya.

"Hmph, tapi pengennya sekarang!" Rengek Kairi, Ventus menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf, Kai…Besok kakak janji deh bakal main ama kamu!"

"Bener?" Tanya Kairi ragu.

"Bener!"

"Ok, deh…Besok, ya, Kak…" Kata Kairi sambil tersenyum dan kembali sibuk dengan pistol airnya. Senyuman Ventus lama kelamaan menghilang dari wajahnya.

_Besok, ya…_

_**~*Aku ingin bertanya, apakah ada hari esok untukku*~**_

Keesokan harinya…

"1…2…3!"

Byuuurrr…

Kepala Ventus terasa berat, wajah dan tubuhnya basah dengan air, ember biru seakan menjadi topi di kepalanya, lututnya terasa sakit akibat terjatuh dari tangga. Dia merintih pelan lalu mencoba untuk berdiri, namun terjatuh lagi karena ada yang melemparinya dengan sampah-sampah basah yang lengket.

"Eh, nih anak, masih juga berani kesini!" Seru seseorang dari belakang, Ventus dapat mendengar suara langkaj kaki tanda ada beberapa orang turun dari tangga. Sebelum Ventus dapat membalikkan badannya, perutnya segera mendapatkan tendangan kaki.

"Ugh!" Ventus merintih kesakitan, dia kembali jatuh terduduk. Matanya menatap horror pada laki-laki yang ada di depannya dan baru saja menendangnya. "Ter-Terra…" Kata Ventus lirih. Laki-laki yang bernama Terra itu hanya terdiam dan menyunggingkan seringai mengejek. "Hai, Ventus…Gimana kabarmu?"

Kilat kebencian terlihat dari mata Terra yang dulu adalah sahabat karibnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya sekarang ikut melakukan 'bullying' terhadapnya. Padahal dulu, Terra selalu membantunya dan memberinya secercah harapan bahwa dia masih bisa 'hidup' di sekolah itu.

Tapi, mengapa sekarang jadi begini?

"Kenapa…" Tanya Ventus disertai rintihan, darah segar keluar dari bibirnya. Terra mencengkeram kerah baju Ventus dan menariknya sehingga wajah mereka sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau bilang?" Tanya Terra serius disertai tatapan tajam dari matanya yang seakan menusuk mata Ventus.

"DASAR ANAK HARAM!"

Terra melempar Ventus ke tembok. Bagian belakang tubuh Ventus menghantam tembok dengan sangat keras. Ventus berlutut, dirinya terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan banyak darah. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Mengapa Terra memperlakukannya seperti ini?

"Aku tahu pasti kalau kau tahu apa sebabnya!" Seru Terra dengan nada suara yang sangat tinggi. Ventus menyentuh mulutnya yang dipenuhi darah. Dia terdiam seribu bahasa. Tak dapat berkata-kata, hanya dapat memandang.

"Heh-" Sebelum Terra melanjutkan perkataannya, seseorang menepuk bahunya. Merasa terganggu, Terra membalikkan badannya, "Kenapa Braig?"

Braig, laki-laki senior di sekolahnya, yang memiliki reputasi sebagai _trouble maker_ dan ahli dalam memanah juga dikenal dengan penutup mata yang menutup mata bagian kanannya. Kabarnya, dia terkena kecelakaan dalam salah satu kompetisi memanah dan salah satu busur panah lawan mengenai mata kanannya. Namun, dia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

"Terra…" Katanya disertai dengan senyum ceria. "Anak itu sudah tak bisa berdiri lagi, tunggu saja sampai dia sembuh baru kita main-main lagi, lagipula kalau lebih parah lagi, si Xehanort bisa-bisa kasih kita detensi lagi, males 'kan?" Terra terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Heh…Padahal aku belum puas main-mainnya, tapi, ya, sudahlah…"

Terra menoleh pada Ventus dan menunjuknya dengan jari tengahnya, "Urusan kita belum selesai, Ventus…" Setelah berkata demikian dia meninggalkan Ventus bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Meninggalkan Ventus yang tersakiti.

_Tubuhnya tersakiti._

_Hatinya pun ikut tersakiti._

Dan di saat itu juga setetes air mata jatuh ke atas lantai putih sekolah itu.

"Teman itu….Sudah tidak ada lagi…Semuanya…" Bisik Ventus di tengah isakannya, dia menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya, "Mati…"

"Siapa yang mati?"

Terkejut, dengan sekejap Ventus mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Sora dengan gaya _cheerful_-nya memegang sebuah buku di tangan kanannya, "Ventus? Ngapain disini? Ada apa dengan mulutmu?" Tanyanya penasaran bercampur khawatir.

Ventus cepat-cepat mengusap mulutnya yang penuh darah dan bangkit berdiri, "Aku tidak apa-apa, tadi aku jatuh dari tangga…" Sora melotot, "HAH? Beneran? Kok gak ke UKS sih?" Ventus menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "UKS baru buka jam 10, sekarang baru jam 8, ngomong-ngomong, kamu-"

Sora segera memotong perkataannya, "Yup! Anak baru nih! Ya, sebenarnya sih 3 tahun lalu sempat sekolah di sini, cuma, ya…Gara-gara suatu hal mesti pindah dulu, deh!" Katanya riang. Ventus tersenyum sayu, "Oh…Selamat datang di SMA OBLIVION, ya…" Sora mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat, "Hehehe…Oh, ya, kamu kelas berapa, aku masuknya ke kelas…11 C, kalo gak salah…"

_Kelas 11? Berarti dia seusia denganku…_Pikir Ventus, "11 C, ya…Aku kelas 11 E…" Sora melotot, "11 E? Itu 'kan kelas.."

_Kelas yang terkenal dengan anak-anak yang gak punya masa depan, yeah…_"Yang paling ujung dekat toilet 'kan?" Tanya Sora. Ventus mengangguk pelan, Sora langsung memasang wajah jijik, "Ew…Apa bisa belajar tuh? 'Kan bau! Deket toilet!"

"Nggak juga, ah…" Ventus melirik jam tangannya, "Kenapa belum bel ya? Harusnya sekarang sudah masuk kel-"

NENG NONG NENG NONG…

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi, Sora segera pamit dengan Ventus dan berlari ke kelasnya. Ventus membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pelan ke kelasnya. Matanya kosong, pikirannya pun kosong.

_Aku tidak mau masuk ke kelas neraka itu…_

_**~*Kelas yang seharusnya merupakan tempat belajar menjadi neraka bagiku*~**_

"Psst…Ventus!"

Ventus menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya anak berambut pirang tersenyum padanya, bukan senyum ramah, tapi senyum mengejek. "Apa lagi Hayner?" Tanyanya malas, sehari ini saja, dia ingin dapat belajar dengan tenang tanpa adanya 'gangguan'.

"Kau masih ingat perjanjianmu di kelas ini?" Tanya Hayner, Ventus menatapnya sejenak kemudian mengangguk pasrah, "Ya…"

"Anak-anak, sekarang kita lihat bagaimana cara mengerjakan persoalan trigonometri ini…" Suara guru terdengar di depan kelas. Ventus menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melakukan 'aksi'-nya.

"Pak, suaranya gak kedengaran…" Seru Ventus, guru yang berada di depannya terdiam dahulu sebelum meminta maaf padanya dan melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan suara yang lebih keras. Namun, 'aksi' Ventus masih belum selesai.

"Pak, masih gak kedengeran! Bapak niat ngajar gak sih?" Bentak Ventus. Tentu saja dipaksakan. Orang yang mendengarnya pasti akan beranggapan bahwa Ventus adalah anak yang kurang ajar, tapi sebenarnya…

Ventus melakukan ini semua karena 'hal' itu.

Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan itu.

"Ventus Strife!" Bentak sang guru. Semua mata memandang guru dan murid yang cari masalah itu. Hayner dan beberapa temannya hanya terkikik pelan. Ventus menelan ludahnya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ya, Pak?"

"Kau ini, sudah berapa kali kamu cari masalah sama guru? Apa kamu tidak kapok-kapok dapat detensi dari sekolah? Apa kau mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini?" Ventus tidak menjawab, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap langsung mata guru itu.

"Sekali lagi, bapak peringatkan kau, satu kali lagi detensi, kau terancam keluar dari sekolah!" Bentaknya, membuat Ventus bergidik. _Tidak…Jangan…Jangan keluarkan aku_!

"Baik, Pak…" Jawab Ventus lirih, tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Guru itu hanya berkacak pinggang sebelum menyuruh Ventus untuk keluar dari kelasnya dan tidak boleh mengikuti pelajarannya selama satu semester, yang membuat Ventus terjatuh lebih dalam lagi.

Ventus keluar dari kelas tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka mau dengan dirinya? Mengapa mereka memperlakukannya seperti itu? Salah apa dia?

Ventus memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tubuhnya merosot ke lantai.

Dia sudah muak.

**~*Dan satu-satunya tempatku untuk sendiri hanyalah perpustakaan*~**

Hari sudah malam, Ventus melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai. Berbagai aksi 'bullying' sudah ia terima satu hari itu, dari pagi sampai malam. Kelas detensi dan guru-guru yang menceramahi dan memarahinya sudah cukup membuatnya muak. Dan satu-satunya cara agar dia dapat melupakan segala kejadian yang terjadi adalah…

Pergi ke perpustakaan dan tenggelam dalam dunia imajinasi…

"Permisi…" Ventus memberi salam pada penjaga perpustakaan itu, namun betapa bingungnya dia melihat ada seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam, wajahnya tertutup oleh tudung jubahnya, badannya membungkuk menandakan bahwa ia mungkin saja adalah orang lanjut usia. Orang itu tengah membereskan beberap buku di salah satu rak yang ada disana.

"Emm…Anda siapa, ya?" Tanya Ventus hati-hati, orang itu menghentikan kegiatannya, perlahan-lahan dia menoleh pada Ventus. Ventus berusaha untuk tidak member tatapan jijik ketika melihat wajah orang itu yang ternyata seorang nenek-nenek dengan hidung yang ditumbuhi kutil dan muka keriput yang mengerikan. Nenek itu member salam padanya, "Selamat datang…Apa kau ingin meminjam buku?"

Ventus menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab, "Ya…Sekarang aku ingin mencari novel untuk mengisi waktuku…" Nenek itu menatapnya sejenak dan berkata, "Masuklah…Nikmati segala buku yang ada disini…"

Dengan ragu, Ventus berjalan mendekati sebuah rak buku yang berisi berbagai novel detektif, saat dia hendak mengambil buku Sherlock Holmes, suara nenek yang begitu dalam itu mengagetkannya, "Kuperingatkan kau, kalau kau menemukan sebuah pintu dengan corak berbentuk pentagram, jangan pernah kau masuki ruangan yang tertutup oleh pintu itu…"

Ventus mengangkat alisnya heran, "Kenapa?"

Nenek itu tidak menjawab, melainkan berjalan menuju kegelapan hingga bayangannya tak terlihat lagi. Ventus memasang muka bingung sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih ke dalam lagi.

Rak buku agama, rak buku pelajaran, rak buku ensiklopedia, rak buku cerita anak-anak…

Pintu dengan corak pentagram…

Ventus menghentikan langkahnya, dilihatnya pintu dengan corak berbentuk bintang berujung lancip yang digambar dengan lima garis lurus. Dilihatnya dalam-dalam corak itu. "Pintu apa ini?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun karena penasaran, dia pun meraih pintu itu dan mencoba membukanya.

Pintu itu pun terbuka.

"_Kuperingatkan kau, kalau kau menemukan sebuah pintu dengan corak berbentuk pentagram, jangan pernah kau masuki ruangan yang tertutup oleh pintu itu…"_

Mengingat kata-kata nenek itu, Ventus mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh ruangan yang ada di balik pintu tersebut. Tapia pa daya layaknya manusiak yang selalu ingin tahu, dia menghiraukan larangan nenek itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Saat Ventus sudah masuk di dalamnya, pintu itu segera tertutup. Ventus yang kaget membalikkan badannya, dia meraih pintu itu, berharap kalau pintu itu dapat terbuka, namun…

Terkunci.

Ventus pun mulai panik, namun dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya,"Tenang, Ven…Pasti di sini ada pintu keluar di suatu tempat…" Ventus pun berjalan lebih ke dalam. Ruangan itu gelap, Ventus tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Semuanya gelap. Gelap gulita.

Tapi anehnya, dia dapat melihat empat rak buku. Berjejer dan saling berhadapan di depannya.

_~*Aku peringatkan kamu_

_Jangan pernah mendekat ke dalam kamar rahasia itu_

_Dimana kau temukan empat rak buku_

_Tenggelam dalam kegelapan_

_Yang berbaris sejajar dan saling berhadapan_

_Seakan ingin mengantarmu menuju ujung kegelapan itu_

_Kalau kau melihat rak buku tersebut_

_Berarti kau tak mendengar peringatanku*~_

Ventus mendekati rak buku pertama. Rak buku itu panjang, dan diperkirakan panjangnya mencapai 6 m. Namun, Ventus terus berjalan sampai akhirnya melihat sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

_~*Langkahkan kakimu sebanyak lima kali_

_Kau 'kan temukan sebuah buku yang pada halaman pertama_

_'kan terlihat lipatan_

_Kuperingatkan engkau, jangan pernah kau membaca halaman itu.*~_

Ventus mengambil buku dengan lipatan pada halaman pertama, lalu ia baca kalimat yang tertera pada halaman itu.

**-Hidup ini begitu fana, penuh dengan kebohongan-**

Bingung, Ventus membaca kalimat itu berkali-kali, tanpa ia sadari ia telah menjauhi rak buku pertama dan mendekati rak buku kedua.

_~*Jika kau sudah mendapati dirimu maju lima langkah_

_Berarti kau tak mendengar peringatanku*~_

Pada rak buku kedua, dilihatnya semua buku-buku yang berjejer rapi di rak tersebut. Dan sekali lagi, ada sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

_~*'Kau kan temukan buku yang diselimuti darah_

_Terlihat goresan tangan kasar dan bercak darah pada halaman kedua_

_Kuperingatkan engkau, jangan pernah kau membaca halaman itu.*~_

Disimpannya buku yang ia pegang, lalu ia mengambil buku yang ada di rak itu penuh dengan darah, Ventus mencoba membuka buku itu . Dan pada halaman kedua dia menemukan goresan tangan-atau bisa dibilang bercak darah-yang membentuk sebuah kalimat.

**-Betapa bodohnya manusia, mereka lebih memilih untuk mempercayai kebohongan daripada hal yang sebenarnya-**

Untuk kedua kalinya, dia dibuat bingung oleh kalimat itu. Kakinya maju, menjauhi rak buku kedua, dan mendekati rak buku ketiga. Tanpa ia sadari.

_~*Jika kau sudah mendapati dirimu maju lima langkah_

_Berarti kau tidak mendengarkan peringatanku*~_

Matanya menyelidiki rak ketiga itu, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ada sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

_~*Kau 'kan temukan buku yang tengah dilalap api_

_Terlihat secarik kertas jatuh dari buku tersebut, terlepas dari cengkeraman api_

_Kuperingatkan engkau, jangan pernah kau membaca kertas itu.*~_

Buku itu dilalap oleh api, Ventus merasa kecewa karena tidak dapat mengambilnya, namun secarik kertas terjatuh dari buku itu, dan untungnya kertas itu tidak terbakar, walaupun sudah gosong dilalap api. Diambilnya kertas itu, dan dibacanya kalimat yang tertera di kertas itu.

-**Tanpa mereka sadari, diri mereka terus jatuh kedalam kegelapan yang paling dalam-**

Ventus merasa dari tadi, kakinya terus bergerak tanpa ia sadari sampai akhirnya dia mencapai rak buku keempat.

_~*Jika kau sudah mendapati dirimu maju lima langkah_

_Berarti kau tidak mendengarkan peringatanku.*~_

Anehnya, pada rak buku keempat dia tidak melihat buku-buku yang berjejer. Tapi, hanya ada satu buku yang tersimpan dalam rak buku itu.

_~*Kalau kau menemukan rak buku yang keempat_

_Dan kau mendapati buku berwarna hitam.*~_

Buku itu berwarna hitam kelam. Saking kelamnya, dia merasa bahwa kekelaman hatinya ikut berubah warna menjadi hitam.

_~*Kuperingatkan kamu jangan pernah kau mencoba mengambil dan membuka buku itu.*~_

Dia mengambil dan membuka buku itu. Dan tepat pada saat dia membuka itu.

Pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap. Hitam. Kelam.

* * *

_~*Jika kau menemukan dirimu tenggelam dalam kegelapan._

_Kau tak mendengarkan semua peringatanku*~_

_

* * *

_

**_R & R please?_**


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking The Habit

_Hello! I'm back with another chapter of THE BOOK OF 'EMPTINESS'_

_First of all, thank you for you guys that have reviewed my story! Hehe, makasih banyak, ya! Yah…Walopun masih dikit yang review, tapi gue sangat menghargai review-review kalian! Btw, sekarang gue mo ksih blesan bwt yg ud ngasih review!_

_**Reazu Kiryukh-Chan, Aurica Nestmile, Flying Mango**__ : Thankiiuuuu! Gue usahain biar updateny selalu cepet! ^^_

_**Ghost-Drive**__ : Woohh…Masih rahasia dong! *wink*_

_**Nophie-Chan**__ : Ooohh…Alasanny bkal anda ketahui pada chapter-chapter berikutnya! Makannya baca terus, dong! *digeplak* Wah, scene Sora mo dibanyakin nih? Sip2! Di chapter ke-2 ini Sora juga lumayan bnyk muncul kok! Semoga suka, ya! Btw, I'm Sora's fans too!^^ Sori, kalo ada miss typo…Males nge-cek lagi sih *dijewer*_

_**Ventus Hikari**__ : Wah, makasih banyak buat saran & compliment-nya! Gue usahain deh buat nge-perbaiki yang salah ama yang miss typo...'N kalo gue masih berbuat kesalahan yang sama, harap maklum karena gue kebiasaan nulis sesuai yang ada di otak gue 'n gak pake mikir…^^; Terranya sengaja gue bikin OOC…Sbenerny gue juga gak mau bkin dia jdi OOC begitu! Tapi yah, biar pas ma ceritanya, terpaksa deh…Hiks…_

_**Yaya Hanamaki**__ : Makasih buanyaaakk, ternyata ada yg suka ma lagu gaje buatan gue *nangis* hehe…Maaf, ya, kalo aksi bullying gk enak untuk dibaca-sebenarny gue jg gk terlalu suka bullying sih, tapi yah biar fit 'ma ceritanya, terpaksa gue bikin-N…Soal Terra bilang 'anak haram'…Masih dirahasiakan!^^ _

_Oke, deh! Gitu aja, jadi happy reading! 'N Sori kalo ada beberapa yg gk sesuai dengan lagu, soalnya gue 'dah kehabisan ide-gue pake lagu di chapter ini, jdi kayak songfic gitu deh!^^ _

**WARNING : **_1.__KEKERASAN, BULLYING YANG LUAR BIASA KETERLALUAN! Jauhi anak-anak dibawah umur! Mari kita lindungi generasi muda bangsa! _

_2. Terra OOC! Yang gak suka Terra jadi OOC banget, gue sarankan jangan membaca 'aksi' Terra di fan fic ini kalo gak tahan!_

**The song I used for this fanfic :** Linkin Park – Breaking The Habit

**My inspiration : **Harry Potter, IJIME The Lonely War.

**Rated : **T+, soon will change into **Rated M**

**Disclaimer : **I DO NOT OWN Kingdom Hearts, and Final Fantasy Versus XIII's characters.

* * *

**THE BOOK OF 'EMPTINESS'**

-Chapter 2 Breaking The Habit –

_**~*Suara yang begitu ingin kulupakan namun ingin kudengar *~**_

"Sora!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, dari sofanya tempat dia duduk Sora berbalik ke belakang, "Eh, Papa! 'Dah pulang ternyata!" Seru Sora pada ayahnya. Laki-laki jangkung berseragam polisi, dengan badan yang proporsional dengan rambut yang ditata dengan _hairstyle_ yang menarik seperti salah satu tokoh dari komik ninja favorit Sora merupakan ayah kandung Sora yang sekarang bekerja di departemen kepolisian setempat. Mungkin kalau dilihat dari rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kita pastilah berpikir bahwa Sora dan lelaki itu bukanlah ayah-anak.

"Sora, gimana sek-" Belum sempat ayah Sora itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, temannya memanggilnya.

"Hei, Noct! Tadi ada panggilan dari Claire, katanya besok kamu yang tugas periksa penjara!" Noct berbalik dan berseru pada temannya yang berambut pirang dengan sedikit gaya _shaggy_ yang berada dalam mobil polisi, "Sudahlah Markus, aku capek, jangan ingatkan aku tentang pekerjaan dulu!"

"Bah! Harusnya kau senang, bukannya si Claire itu incaranmu?" Tanya Markus dengan senyum mengejek.

"Just shut up, Markus…"

Noctis Lucis Caelum dan Sora James Caelum, ayah dan anak yang hanya tinggal berdua di sebuah rumah kecil yang berada di kompleks perumahan sederhana-yang baru mereka beli seminggu yang lalu dan baru saja ditempati selama 2 hari. Noctis belum lama ini sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan dari departemen kepolisian sebagai salah satu polisi yang mengatasi masalah pencurian, perampokan, dll. Walaupun dia ingin mengatasi bagian pembunuhan, kepala kepolisian belum memperbolehkannya karena menganggap dirinya masih 'ingusan'.

Sora tak pernah mengeluh dengan pekerjaan ayahnya yang menurutnya kurang seru karena tidak mengatasi masalah yang lebih menantang, tapi, ya, sudahlah. Yang penting dapat uang, dan bisa menghidupkan keduanya.

Namun…Bagaimana dengan sang ibu?

_Keduanya tak ingin membicarakannya_

Sora menunggu percakapan konyol ayah dan temannya itu dengan bosan, setiap hari, setelah pulang kerja pasti selalu saja ada hal sepele yang dijadikan bahan 'pertengkaran kecil' mereka berdua. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Noctis menutup pintu rumah dan berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di samping Sora.

"Capek sekali, tahu gak, Sora? Sekarang aku sudah menangani 13 kasus pencurian Blackberry di tengah jalan…"

Sora melotot, "HAH? 13 KASUS? Serem amat! Jangan-jangan kejadiannya di tempat yang sama lagi!"

Noctis melirik anaknya yang menurutnya terkadang lumayan tolol juga, "Ya, gak mungkin-lah! Kejadiannya ada di beberapa tempat sepi seperti tikungan ke Avenue Cross, lalu gang-gang kecil di Labrador…"

Avenue Cross, taman yang luar biasa sepi dan jarang dilewati orang-orang kecuali pada hari libur memang sering jadi sasaran empuk para penjahat untuk melakukan aksinya-dan tentu saja dilakukan saat hari kerja-apalagi Labrador, memang Labrador merupakan tempat pertokoan yang cukup ramai, tapi kalau sudah masuk ke gangnya…Jangan harap barang-barang berharga yang kalian miliki masih tersimpan manis dalam tas.

"Hooo…Biasa…" Kata Sora sembari menyalakan TV, "Dari 3 tahun yang lalu, tempat-tempat ituuu saja yang sering bermasalah…" Noctis menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya…Sebenarnya lumayan aneh juga, tahu tempatnya berbahaya ada saja orang yang melewati daerah tidak aman itu…" Sora menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Yah…Orang-orang 'kan kadang-kadang sok nekat juga, Pap…"

"Sok nekat dan blo'on…"

"Bener…"

Noctis melirik jam dinding, "Eh, sudah jam 9 malem…Sora, mana ramennya?"

Sora menepuk dahinya, "Wah, lupa beli, Pap! Apa Sora mesti keluar dulu beli ramen-nya?" Noctis menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya, sudah, pergi saja sana…Laper nih…" Sora menganggukan kepalanya dan segera beranjak berdiri kemudian pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket, dan dompetnya.

Sebelum Sora pergi, ayahnya memanggilnya, "Hei, Sora! Jangan lupa dengan ilmu bela dirimu, ya! Banyak orang jahat berkeliaran!" Sora tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

"Siap, bos! Tenang aja! Siapa sih yang dari umur 8 tahun 'dah make sabuk hitam? Percaya deh ama Sora! Sora 'kan bisa jaga diri!"

"Ya, ya, papa percaya, cuma…Tapi…Beneran nih? Apalagi sudah jam segini…" Tanya Noctis ragu dan khawatir.

"Jiahh…Gak apa-apa kali, Pap! Jaraknya Cuma 600 meter dari sini kok! Gak jauh-jauh amat, percaya dong ama anaknya sendiri! Lagian papa 'kan laper…" Sora tetap bersikeras untuk pergi, akhirnya Noctis menyerah juga dan membiarkan anaknya pergi.

"Iya, deh, papa percaya…"

Sora tersenyum, namun senyumnya tiba-tiba menghilang ketika dia mendengar-bukan, lebih tepat mengingat-sebuah suara.

_Kau percaya padaku 'kan, Sora?_

Sora menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Suara itu. Suara yang begitu dirindukannya dan sangat ingin dilupakannya kembali menghantui pikirannya. Tapi, dia berusaha untuk menghilangkan suara itu dari pikirannya dan berjalan pergi keluar rumah.

_**~*Mengapa kau selalu menghantui pikiranku *~**_

Ventus membuka matanya perlahan. Dia menemukan dirinya tertidur di atas lantai yang dingin. Dia pun terduduk di lantai sambil menggosok-gosokkan matanya. Dilihatnya keadaan sekitar. Rak buku, rak buku, dan rak buku-sampai akhirnya dia ingat dia sedang berada dimana.

"Ah, iya, aku masih di perpustakaan…" Kata Ventus pada dirinya sendiri. Diusahakannya untuk berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Namun, matanya menemukan sebuah buku berwarna hitam tergeletak di lantai. Penasaran, Ventus meraih buku tersebut.

Dilihatnya sampul buku itu sampai sesuatu menghantam kepalanya.

Dia ingat kamar rahasia yang sempat ia masuki.

Dia ingat keempat rak buku yang ia lihat di tengah kegelapan.

Dia ingat buku-buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dia ingat buku hitam kelam itu.

Gemetaran, Ventus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Jadi…Bukan mimpi?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ventus menatap buku hitam itu dengan tatapan bingung disertai takut. Pelan-pelan ia membuka buku itu. Tapi, anehnya…

Dia dapat mendengar suara-suara aneh.

"_Dalam nama Bapa, dan Putra, dan Roh Kudus…"_

"_Kematian adalah sesuatu yang ditakuti oleh manusia pengecut…"_

"…_The promise that left unsaid…"_

"_Aku tidak takut mati, namun aku takut bila harus terus hidup di dunia ini…"_

"…_Mencintai dirinya…"_

"…_Aku ingin hidup…"_

"…_Aku ingin mati…"_

"…_Kalau kau mati, aku akan mati!"_

"…_Bukankan kita akan selalu bersama…"_

"…_Tapi, kita tidak diperbolehkan bersama…"_

"…_Semua orang itu mengganggu kehidupan kita…"_

"_...Suatu saat aku pasti akan melenyapkan mereka…"_

"…_Suatu saat aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam kita…"_

"…_Suatu saat aku akan bertemu denganmu, melindungimu, mencintaimu…"_

"…_Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengisi kekosongan hatiku…"_

"…_Kosong…"_

_Kosong_

Semua halamannya kosong, tak ada bercak tinta sama sekali. Ventus mengkedip-kedipkan matanya berkali-kali. _Mengapa tak ada tulisan sama sekali? Apa ini hanya buku tulis biasa? Ah, tapi tidak mungkin. Buku tulis biasa tidak mungkin disimpan di tempat seperti itu_, _apalagi tadi aku seperti mendengar suara-suara aneh, apa maksudnya ini_, pikir Ventus. Tapi pikirannya segera terpecah mendengar suara seseorang.

"Loh, Nak? Kok malem-malem ada disini?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang. Ventus berbalik, buku hitam di tangannya. Dilihatnya seorang wanita dengan baju kantor dan tanda pengenal di saku kanannya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ventus menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ehh…Tadi saya ketiduran disini, Bu…" Katanya pelan. Wanita itu menatapnya sejenak, "Oh, begitu…Lalu, buku yang ada di tanganmu…" Ventus melemparkan pandangannya pada buku yang ia pegang, "Oh, ini…Saya kebetulan nemu…" Wanita itu-yang sepertinya merupakan penjaga perpustakaan-mendekati Ventus, dan mengambil buku itu dari tangannya. Ditelitinya buku tersebut dan dibukanya halaman buku itu satu persatu.

"Hmm…Tak ada tulisan sama sekali…Aku juga belum pernah melihat buku ini sebelumnya…" Katanya dengan nada suara yang serius, Ventus menelan ludah, "Jadi…"

Penjaga perpustakaan itu langsung menyerahkan buku itu kembali pada Ventus, "Kau ambil saja…"

Ventus melotot, "Hah? Diambil saja?"

"Hu-uh…Lagi pula itu bukan milik perpustakaan..."

Ventus terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah…" Saat Ventus hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ng…Nenek-nenek itu sebenarnya siapa sih? Asisten?" Si penjaga perpustakaan menatap Ventus bingung.

"Hah? Nenek? Nenek siapa?"

Ikut bingung, Ventus bertanya, "Itu loh…Yang pake jubah hitem terus ada kutilan di hidungnya…Terus apa ibu tahu ada pintu dengan corak pentagram di perpustakaan ini?" Penjaga perpustakaan tersebut mencoba untuk berpikir.

"Hmm…Kayaknya gak pernah lihat deh…Mungkin itu hanya dari mimpimu saja? Mimpi kok dibawa-bawa ke dunia nyata…" Ventus kembali melotot, "Tapi, Bu-" Penjaga perpustakaan itu langsung memotong perkataannya, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja…Sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik kamu pulang…Ada sekolah 'kan besok?"

Ventus menganggukan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menahan rasa bingungnya mengenai nenek itu, dan juga pintu becorak aneh. Dia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut dan segera disambut oleh angin malam yang luar biasa dingin.

"Hiihh…Dingin banget sih…" Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Baru saja beberap langkah ia menjauhi perpustakaan didengarnya seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ven! Ventus!"

Ventus mengenal suara itu. Masa sih anak itu masih berkeliaran jam segini? "Sora?" Sora melemparkan senyum cerahnya yang biasa, dia sedang mengendarai sepeda dan membawa sebuah kantung plastik, "Yo! Ngapain malam-malam begini?" Tanyanya, Ventus hanya menjawab pendek, "Dari perpustakaan…"

"Woah! Kutu buku toh!" Seru Sora.

Ventus tersenyum kecut, "Haha, _thanks a lot_ Sora…" Ventus melirik barang bawaan Sora.

"Apaan tuh?"

"Ini? Ramen buat papa…" Katanya tenang.

"Ramen? Papamu suka ramen ternyata?" Sora menyunggingkan seringainya, "Hu-uh! Setiap malem pasti mintanya ramen mulu! Makannya pasti seminggu aja persediaan ramen 'dah ludes semua!" Ventus tersenyum geli, ada-ada aja ayah Sora itu.

Tak sengaja, Sora menatap buku yang dipegang oleh Ventus, "Ven, itu buku apa?"

Ventus melirik buku yang dibawanya, "Oh ini…Gak tau deh…" Sora mengangkat alisnya, "Kok gak tahu? 'Kan dikau yang minjem dari perpus!" Ventus kembali memasang senyum kecut, "Yah, sebenarnya ini bukan buku perpustakaan…"

"Hah, bukan?"

"Yah…Cuma nemu doang, entah dimana…"

Sora mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kok aneh sih?" Ventus menundukkan kepalanya, "Tahu, deh…" Tanpa pikir panjang Sora langsung menyambar buku tersebut. "Hei!" Seru Ventus kaget. Sora membuka-buka buku itu, alisnya saling bertautan.

Ventus menunggu reaksi dari Sora, apa dia juga mendengar suara-suara itu? Tapi dilihat dari tingkah laku Sora yang biasa saja, dia tahu bahwa Sora tak mendengar suara-suara itu, sama seperti penjaga perpustakaan yang tadi.

"Aneh banget, gak ada tulisan apa-apa…" Ventus menganggukkan kepalanya, "Emang iya…"

Sora terus membuka halaman buku tersebut, namun, entah di halaman keberapa, Sora melotot menatap halaman buku tersebut dan segera melemparnya. Ventus yang kaget langsung berteriak, "HEI, KOK DILEMPAR?"

Sora tidak menjawab. Nafasnya mendadak menjadi terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Darahnya berdesir.

"I-Itu…"

"Hah?" Ventus menatap Sora bingung.

Sora menutup matanya erat-erat. Dia terlihat ingin menghapuskan sesuatu dari pikirannya. Ventus yang dibuat bingung olehnya hanya bisa melongo menatapnya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, kondisi Sora menjadi normal kembali. Dia dapat bernafas seperti biasa.

"Fuh…Kaget banget deh…" Kata Sora pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melirik Ventus yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan, kemudian tersenyum dan bersiap untuk pergi, "Pulang dulu, ya, Ven…" Setelah berkata demikian dia pun melesat pergi dengan sepedanya.

"Aneh…" Pikir Ventus dalam hati. _Apa dia juga mendengar suara-suara itu?_

Sora yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri nyaris menabrak sebuah motor yang menyalip dari samping. Akhirnya dia menerima bentakan dari sang pengemudi dan dia harus minta maaf. Tapi, pikirannya tetap melayang kepada kalimat yang sempat ia baca tadi. Dari buku yang Ventus bawa itu.

_Aku kembali, Sora_

Sora menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak mungkin, yang tadi itu pasti hanya halusinasinya saja. Hanya halusinasi. Bukan hal lain.

_**~*Aku tak ingin melihat keberadaanmu lagi namun 'ku tak bisa pungkiri rasa ini*~**_

Ventus sampai di depan rumahnya, dia menoleh untuk melihat rumah Sora yang berseberangan dengan rumahnya sebelum memasuki halaman depan. Ventus menghela nafas. Sifat Sora yang aneh tadi benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Apa yang dilihat atau didengarnya dari buku itu sampai-sampai dia _shock_ begitu?

Ditanggalkannya jaketnya begitu saja di kursi, matanya menemukan Kairi yang sedang memainkan Barbie-nya bersama dengan seseorang berambut pendek a la _Japan style_ . Dia memakai tank top hitam dan diselimtui dengan rompi tanpa lengan berwarna putih, kakinya yang kecil ditutupi oleh celana panjang katun abu-abu. Dia ikut bermain dengan sepupunya. Ventus menghembuskan nafas lega, sepertinya Yuffie telah menjaga Kairi dengan baik.

Ventus mendekati mereka berdua yang sedang sibuk sendiri, dan mengagetkan mereka.

"Yuffie, kau boleh pulang sekarang…"

Mendengar suara Ventus, Yuffie berbalik dan menunjukkan gigi-giginya dalam satu senyuman lebar, "Wah, 'dah pulang ternyata. OK, deh! Berarti tugas gue dah selese! Duit-duit!" Yuffie menyodorkan tangannya dan membuka tutup telapak tangannya yang seakan meminta uang pada Ventus.

Ventus mengambil dompet dari saku celananya dan memberikan Yuffie 'gaji'-nya. Yuffie menerimanya dengan sangat ikhlas. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat 3 lembar uang yang ada di tangannya.

"OK, Ventus! See you next time!" Serunya ceria dan berlari ke arah pagar rumah dan menghilang di tikungan jalan. Ventus menghembuskan nafas dan pergi ke depan pagar rumah lalu menutup dan menguncinya.

Masuk ke rumah, diacak-acaknya rambut Kairi yang masih bermain dengan boneka Barbie-nya lalu disuruhnya untuk tidur-untungnya Kairi mau menurut-dan segera naik ke lantai atas. Ditutupnya dan dikuncinya pintu kamarnya. Dalam hati dia berterima kasih pada tetangganya, Yuffie Valentine, yang sudah mau menjaga adik sepupunya yang berusia 4 tahun itu saat ia bersekolah.

Dilemparnya buku itu ke tempat tidurnya. Dia menanggalkan bajunya dan menggantinya dengan kaos putih dengan warna hitam di bagian lengannya dan _boxer_ warna hitam. Lalu ia berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mencuci muka, dan gosok gigi. Setelah melakukan ritual malamnya, dia mematikan semua lampu rumahnya, mengunci pagar, dan pintu depan, lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Dia membiarkan lampu kamarnya menyala karena ia ingin menyelidiki sesuatu.

Dan tentu saja menyelidiki buku itu.

"_Let's see_…" Ventus duduk di depan meja belajarnya dengan buku hitam di tangannya. Dibukanya buku itu dan dilihatnya setiap halaman yang ada pada buku itu. _Tak ada yang menarik perhatian dari halaman-halaman ini, tapi apa yang didengar atau dibaca oleh Sora hingga ia kaget setengah mati? Hmm…Ada yang aneh…_

Iseng, Ventus mengambil sebuah pulpen dari tempat pensilnya, dan mengecek apakah pulpen itu masih layak digunakan atau tidak-karena usia pulpen itu sudah cukup tua sekitar 1 tahun lebih, dan anehnya tintanya tak kunjung habis-dan setelah diketahui pulpen itu dapat digunakan, dia menuliskan namanya pada salah satu halaman tersebut.

_Ventus_

"Bah, gak ada kerjaan banget , sih!" Katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dimasukkannya pulpen yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menulis ke dalam tempat pensilnya, dan saat dia ingin menutup buku tersebut, betapa kagetnya dia melihat sebuah tulisan muncul secara perlahan pada halaman tersebut, tepat di bawah tulisan nama 'Ventus'.

_Halo, Ventus_

Ventus menggosok-gosokkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. "H-Hah? Kok tiba-tiba muncul tulisan, sih? Ah, pasti lagi mimpi, nih…" Untuk membuktikan bahwa apa yang dia alami adalah mimpi, dia mencubit tangan kirinya dengan cukup keras.

"Ouch!" Erangnya. "Sakit! Jadi ini bukan mimpi?" Ventus kembali melihat kalimat yang tertera pada halaman buku itu. Sebelum mengambil pulpennya untuk menuliskan sesuatu sebagai kalimat balasan, dia menelan ludahnya terlebih dahulu.

_Kamu siapa?_

Lagi-lagi, dengan perlahan sebuah tulisan muncul. Ventus kembali menggosok-gosokkan matanya. _Buku apa ini sebenarnya? Jangan-jangan buku ini ada penunggunya? Tapi, buat apa dia berdiam dalam sebuah buku? _Pikir Ventus dalam hati.

_Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku_

"Hah? Kok gak boleh tahu, sih?" Ventus menulis lagi.

_Lalu, mengapa kau berada dalam buku ini? Apa kau adalah semacam roh? Hantu?_

Ventus menunggu jawaban 'sang penunggu' dengan sabar.

_Menurutmu? Terserah apa yang kau pikir tentangku, aku disini untuk membantumu_

"_Aku disini untuk membantumu_…Apa maksudnya?" Ventus mencoba berpikir sejenak, "Tunggu dulu…Kalau dia ingin membantuku…Itu artinya…" Dengan sigap, Ventus menarik pulpennya dan menulis lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_Membantuku? Memangnya kau tahu apa tentangku?_

'Penunggu' buku itu segera membalas tulisan Ventus.

_Aku tahu, kamu pasti memiliki masalah yang membuat dirimu muak pada hidupmu. Kamu bertanya-tanya, mengapa semua hal itu terjadi pada dirimu, dan alasan yang kau dapat adalah sebuah kenyataan yang tak dapat kau pungkiri_

Ventus merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Tunggu…Kenapa dia bisa tahu?" Keringat mulai membasahi pelipis Ventus. Tangannya bergetar. Ventus pun kembali menulis.

_Mengapa kau bisa tahu?_

_Kau tak perlu tahu darimana aku mengetahuinya, sekarang coba kau ceritakan padaku mengenai kejadian yang terjadi di sekolahmu_

Hembusan nafas berat Ventus membelai halaman buku tersebut. Ventus menutup matanya dengan erat. Pikirannya tengah berkecamuk. Dia bingung, apakah dia bisa mempercayai si 'penunggu' atau tidak. Tapi, Ventus adalah manusia yang dengan mudah mempercayai orang lain. Maka dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

Semua masalahnya dia tumpahkan dalam tulisan. Semua keluh kesahnya dia tumpahkan bagai cairan tinta yang senantiasa menghasilkan sebuah tulisan pada sebuah kertas. Semua yang membebaninya, semua yang membuatnya muak, semuanya yang membuatnya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

Dia ceritakan pada sang 'penunggu'.

_Jadi, kau terus disiksa di sekolah dan walau kau ingin mengetahui apa alasan di balik siksaan tersebut-kau sudah dapat memikirkan apa alasannya dan kau tak ingin akui bahwa pemikiranmu itu benar?_

Ventus menganggukan kepalanya, sebutir air mata menetes dari matanya. Sadar bahwa 'penunggu' buku itu tak dapat melihat anggukkannya, dia menuliskan,

_Ya_

_Bahkan sahabat karibmu sekarang mengkhianatimu dan ikut menyiksamu?_

_Ya_

_Kalau begitu mengapa kau tak lenyapkan saja si pengkhianat itu dari dunia ini?_

Ventus melongo, mencoba mencerna kalimat yang tertulis pada halaman itu. _Melenyapkan, itu artinya…_Ventus melotot. Dia menuliskan kata-kata balasan dengan menekan pulpennya dengan keras. Tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dikatakan si 'penunggu'.

_Maksudmu, membunuhnya?_

_Benar_

_Benar…Benar katanya…_Ventus merasa seluruh tubuhnya menegang, darahnya berdesir, detak jantungnya bertambah cepat.

_TIDAK MUNGKIN!_

Ventus berteriak dalam hati maupun dalam tulisan. Tidak mungkin dia membunuh Terra. Walaupun dia telah mengkhianati Ventus dan menyiksanya, Terra tetap adalah manusia. Memiliki hak untuk hidup. Dan Ventus tak punya hak untuk merenggut hidupnya. Apalagi, membunuh adalah salah satu dosa besar yang hina. Tidak mungkin dia melakukannya.

_Mengapa kau tak mau melakukannya? Bukankah dengan melenyapkan keberadaannya, hidupmu akan menjadi lebih tenang? Sang pengkhianat telah diberi hukuman yang pantas. Biarlah ia pergi ke neraka, dan biarlah kamu bersenang-senang atas kematiannya_

_TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! _Jerit Ventus dalam hati. Dengan marah, dia menuliskan kalimat balasan.

_APA KAU GILA? TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU MELAKUKANNYA? PEMBUNUHAN ADALAH DOSA BESAR!_

_Tapi, coba kau pikirkan. Selama sang pengkhianat itu hidup, dia tak pernah memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan dalam hidupmu, bukan? Memang, dulu dia berbuat baik padamu, tapi sekarang? Dia hanya membuatmu menderita._

_Untuk apa kau membiarkan orang yang membuatmu menderita itu tetap hidup dan terus menghancurkan hidupmu? Lebih baik dilenyapkan saja, bukan? Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya, mereka hanyalah pengganggu. Lalat pengganggu yang mengganggu hidupmu. Lalat yang harus kau tumpas untuk meraih kebahagiaan yang sempat terenggut darimu_

BRAK!

Ventus berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan kasar. Diraihnya buku itu dan dilemparnya ke tempat sampah. Dia matikan lampu kamarnya, dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam tempat tidur itu. Emosinya sudah cukup meninggi dan terlanjur meledak.

_**~*Walau aku membenci mereka, aku tak dapat melenyapkan mereka*~**_

_-Memory consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again-_

1 pukulan.

"Hahaha! Wajahmu jadi tambah cakep kalau biru!"

Tak terasa sakit baginya.

1 tendangan.

"Ini tendangan pinaltiku untuk pertandingan lusa!"

Tak terasa sakit baginya.

1 jambakan.

"Rambut apaan nih? Wah, wah, ternyata anak ini suka ke salon juga ternyata! DASAR BANCI!"

Tak terasa sakit baginya.

1 hinaan.

"DASAR ANAK HARAM! Kenapa kau masih berani-beraninya muncul di sekolah ini? Bukankah sudah kami bilang berkali-kali, JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENUNJUKKAN WAJAHMU YANG MENYEDIHKAN ITU LAGI! MENJIJIKKAN, TAHU!"

Terasa sangat sakit di hatinya.

"STOP!" Erang Ventus di tengah-tengah perlakuan anak-anak sekelasnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, rasanya dia ingin mati saat itu juga daripada harus selalu hidup di bawah siksaan yang telah membuatnya muak dengan hidupnya.

"Oh, lihat! 'STOP' katanya? Hahaha! Lucu! Lucu banget!" Hayner tertawa terbahak-bahak disertai dengan teman-temannya. Hayner membisikkan sesuatu pada teman yang berada di sebelahnya yang cukup gemuk. Seketika itu juga temannya berseringai senang tanda tertarik, dan maju ke hadapan Ventus yang berada dalam posisi terselungkup di lantai.

"Berdiri kamu!" Suruh laki-laki gemuk itu. Ventus tak dapat bergerak. Bagaimana dia bisa bergerak kalau sejak masuk kelas dia langsung dihantam dengan penghapus papan tulis dan dikeroyok habis-habisan?

"Oh, iya, ya. Kau 'kan tak bisa berdiri. Dasar orang cacat!" Bentak lelaki itu, dia mencengkeram kerah baju Ventus dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

Hayner yang menonton kejadian itu langsung berseru, "Ok, Pence, bawa dia ke kelas 12 D….Kita temui Terra!"

Mendengar nama itu disebut, Ventus benar-benar ingin sang malaikat pencabut nyawa mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga.

_-I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused-_

"Ada apa, Hayner?"

Hayner berjalan mantap masuk ke kelas 12 D, dihadapinya Terra yang sedang duduk di meja dan dikelilingi teman-temannya. Braig yang duduk di meja sebelahnya mengangkat alisnya. Sejenak, Hayner menatap Braig dengan tatapan mengejek dan kemudian menoleh pada Terra.

"Tuh, si brengsek ada di depan…" Kata Hayner tenang sembari menaruh tangan kanannya di atas paha kanannya. Terra menyunggingkan seringai mautnya dan kemudian memberi syarat pada teman-temannya untuk mengikutinya pergi ke luar kelas, menemui Ventus dan 'bermain-main' dengannya.

Dalam cengkeraman Pence, Ventus mencoba untuk tidur agar dia tidak merasakan sakit yang akan dia alami tak lama lagi. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Ventus menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan kemudian hendak menutupnya lagi saat dia melihat Terra keluar dari kelasnya.

Belum sempat dia menutup matanya, Terra sudah mengambilnya dari cengkeraman Pence dan langsung melemparnya di dinding-kebiasaannya saat dia ingin 'bermain-main' dengan Ventus.

"Hai, Venny…Main, yuk!" Kata Terra dengan nada mengejek, Ventus menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Terra. Dengan matanya yang sayu dan wajahnya yang penuh memar, dia berharap kalau Terra akan jatuh kasihan padanya dan membiarkan dia pergi-walau hal itu hanya akan membuat harga dirinya jatuh di hadapan Terra.

"Sori, ya, aku gak kasihan 'ma kamu, PENGECUT!" Terra menendang Ventus berkali-kali tepat di perutnya. Aksi 'bullying' yang tidak biasa, bukan? Dan hal ini hanya terjadi pada Ventus. Ventus seorang. Dan mengapa harus dia?

-_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_-

"Ter-Ra! He-Ugh-HENTIKAN!" Jerit Ventus di tengah-tengah tendangan Terra yang bertubi-tubi itu. Sejenak, Terra menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia berjongkok, dan dengan kedua jarinya dia memegang dahu Ventus dan mengangkatnya agar mata Ventus menatap matanya. Yang seakan mengatakan 'Go To Hell Ventus'.

"Hem? Kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti? OK, aku berhenti, tapi coba kau berikan alasanmu padaku, mengapa aku harus berhenti? Dan aku harap kau dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang BER-KU-A-LI-TAS," Kata Terra pada Ventus tepat di depan wajahnya. Ventus menelan ludahnya, kemudian dengan segenap keberaniannya, dia berkata.

"Karena aku adalah sahabatmu yang kau khianati selama ini…"

Seketika itu juga, tawa Terra menggelegar. Membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ventus mencoba untuk tidak mendengarnya, walaupun sulit.

"HAHAHA! SAHABAT KATAMU? GOBLOK KAMU!" Terra menjambak rambut Ventus dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Dan dengan kemarahan yang luar biasa dia berteriak di depan Ventus, "Siapa yang mengkhianati dan siapa yang dikhianati, hah? SIAPA? AKU!"

Ventus menutup matanya. Tak sanggup melihat mata Terra yang dipenuhi dengan api amarah dan kebencian.

"Apa ada sahabat yang merebut mimpi sahabatnya sendiri? Apa ada seorang sahabat yang dengan teganya merenggut segala sesuatu yang sahabatnya miliki? APA ADA SEORANG SAHABAT YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MERENGGUT SESEORANG YANG DICINTAI OLEH SAHABATNYA?" Ventus terus menerima pukulan, dan tendangan tanpa henti dari Terra. Derasnya air mata yang keluar dari mata Ventus membasahi wajahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Disiksa dengan begitu teganya oleh Terra.

-_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I know it's not allright _

_So I'm breaking the habit_-

Namun, Ventus mencoba untuk bertahan. Di tengah serangan Terra yang bertubi-tubi, Ventus menyadari sesuatu, ia menelan ludahnya, memori akan masa lalu yang pahit kembali terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya. Sebuah suara yang bergetar keluar dari mulut Ventus, "Urgh! A-Aku…Aku tak tahu…Tapi…k-kalau…Yang kau m-maksud itu…Aqua-"

"JANGAN KAU SEBUT NAMANYA DENGAN MULUTMU YANG KOTOR ITU, BAJINGAN!" Bentak Terra sembari melayangkan tinju tepat pada wajah Ventus. Ventus pun jatuh ke atas lantai yang telah dinodai oleh darah yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Terra menatap Ventus tajam dan dia memberi isyarat berupa jentikan jari pada Braig.

Braig yang mengerti pun segera pergi dari tempat itu sembari member seringai hinaan pada Ventus. Tak mau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Braig setelah dia kembali dan apa siasat Terra nanti, Ventus menutup matanya. Terra menarik tangan Ventus dan dibawanya dirinya ke samping sebuah tong sampah besar di salah satu sudut koridor dan memasukkan wajah Ventus ke dalam tong sampah yang penuh dengan berbagai benda menjijikkan itu sehingga mau tak mau Ventus harus mencium sampah basah yang ada pada tong sampah tersebut.

"Makan nih, brengsek!" Seru Terra disertai tawa keras Hayner, Pence dan teman-temannya yang lain. Tangisan Ventus semakin menjadi-jadi. _Kumohon, hentikan ini…_

_**~*Sebelum aku merubah pemikiranku*~**_

"Kau tahu, Ventus?" Bisik Terra tajam tepat di telinga Ventus. Tangannya memegang rambut Ventus dengan kasar dan kuat. Ventus dapat merasakan kepalanya pasti akan pecah kalau terus menerus dipegang seperti itu oleh Terra. Tapi, apa Terra peduli? Tentu tidak. Dia pasti akan melompat-lompat senang melihat kepala Ventus pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kau sama saja dengan 'sampah' yang kotor dan mengganggu…Kau tak berhak ada di lingkungan ini…" Hati Ventus terasa begitu sakit mendengar 'sahabat'-nya mengatai dirinya 'sampah'. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati disebut dengan nama kotor seperti itu?

"Aku lebih menginginkanmu untuk tak menginjakkan kakimu di sekolah ini lagi. Wajahmu yang menyedihkan itu sangat menjijikkan. 'Sampah' sepertimu harus dibuang jauh-jauh…" Wajah Ventus semakin terbenam dalam lautan sampah. Paru-parunya mengempis. Sekarang, Ventus merasa bernafas merupakan hal tersulit yang pernah ia lakukan.

Dan pada saat itu juga, hatinya dipenuhi dengan kegelapan yang mencekam.

-_I'm breaking the habit tonight_-

"Terra, 'dah dapet nih!" Seru Braig dari belakang. Terra pun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum penuh dengan antisipasi melihat dua botol berisi 'sesuatu' atau yang bisa disebut 'cairan' berwarna kuning keemasan yang dipegang oleh Braig. Tak sengaja, Ventus melihat kedua botol tersebut dengan tatapan horror. Tidak mungkin. Jangan bilang itu…

"Akhirnya 'dah dapet nih…Si Lumaria ama Arlene dah beri kita 'donor' air seni!" Katanya penuh semangat, senyum Terra semakin lebar. Ventus memelototkan matanya. Ternyata benar dugaannya.

'Cairan' itu adalah air seni!

"Gak…Jangan…" Kata Ventus lirih, Terra berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Dengan kasar dia melempar Ventus ke lantai dalam posisi terselungkup dan dia pun berada di atasnya untuk menghentikan setiap gerakan Ventus dan tak membiarkannya lari. Ventus tak dapat bergerak, rambutnya ditarik dan dia dipaksa untuk melihat kedua botol yang dipegang oleh Braig.

"Lakukan, Braig…" Perintah Terra.

"Dengan senang hati…" Tanpa melepaskan seringainya, Braig membuka botol pertama dan mengarahkannya pad mulut Ventus yang dibuka dengan paksa oleh Terra. Ventus menutup matanya, tak sanggup untuk melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan itu.

1 teguk, 2 teguk…

"Hoek!" Ventus merasakan cairan kotor itu mulai membasahi kerongkongannya. Kerongkongannya menjadi terasa panas. Ventus benar-benar ingin muntah, namun Terra dan Braig tidak memberi kesempatan pada dirinya untuk memuntahkan cairan itu. Braig terus mengeluarkan cairan itu dan memberikannya pada mulut Ventus.

"H-Hen..Ti..Kan!" Seru Ventus, karena itu cairan yang keluar membasahi pipi, dagu, dan tak sengaja masuk ke hidungnya sehingga membuat Ventus terbatuk-batuk. Braig tak menghiraukan itu. Dia terus melakukan kegiatannya, begitu pula Terra.

"Diam kau 'sampah'…" Kata Terra dengan nada suara yang begitu dingin.

_**~*Apa ada seseorang yang akan menolongku*~**_

"Sora…" Seorang laki-laki berambut silver panjang dan bertubuh atletis, mengenakan seragam sekolah-tentu saja-berjalan ke arah meja Sora. Sora tengah sibuk dengan tugas prakarya-nya yang belum selesai dari 1 jam yang lalu. Dia kemarin lupa mengerjakan tugas prakarya-nya dan akhirnya dia terpaksa membuatnya di sekolah sebelum bel masuk berdentang. Dan untungnya dia datang ke sekolah lebih pagi daripada biasanya.

Riku Estheim, anak kelas 12 C, salah satu anggota OSIS yang sebentar lagi pangkatnya akan diturunkan pada anak-anak kelas 11 atau kelas 10 yang menjadi _tour guide_-nya pada hari pertama Sora masuk di sekolah itu, dan tak disangka, laki-laki yang terkenal dingin itu bisa cepat akrab dengan Sora yang terkadang hiperaktif. Bahkan ada yang menyangka bahwa Riku itu _gay_, dan dia hanya suka pada cowok 'hiperaktif',namun, tentu saja pada kenyataannya tidak. Tapi dia tak pernah menghiraukan hal tersebut.

Pagi hari itu kelas masih sepi oleh anak-anak yang sebagian besar tak niat bersekolah namun dipaksa orangtuanya untuk menuntut ilmu, dan Riku memakai kesempatan itu untuk menemui Sora tanpa meninggalkan 'gosip-gosip' yang tidak jelas.

Sambil menggunting kertas karton, tanpa menoleh dia berkata, "Ada apa, Riku? Sori, kalo mo ngajak aku ke klab lagi, aku gak mau ikut…"

Riku memutar bola matanya, "Jangan sok tahu…Aku gak ngajak kamu ke klab...Lagipula aku sedang kehabisan uang…" Sora menengadahkan kepalanya, "Lalu? Apa maumu? Traktir kue?" Mata Sora berbinar-binar penuh harap, dia memang suka makan makanan manis, apalagi kue.

Tidak menjawab, Riku menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Sora, "Nih, surat perjanjian administrasi keuangan, surat pendaftaran klub sepak bola, nilai ulangan kimia-mu, dan…Surat cinta dari cewek yang namanya…Olette, kalau gak salah…" Sora mengambil semua kertas-kertas itu dari tangan Riku dengan berat hati.

"Yah, membosankan…" Katanya sambil menghela nafas bosan. Setelah memasukkan kertas-kertas tersebut ke dalam tas, Sora menyelesaikan prakarya-nya. Riku duduk disamping Sora dan melihat apa yang dikerjakan Sora.

"Ngapain kau bikin kartu Natal? 'Kan Natal masih lama…" Riku menunjuk kartu Natal yang dibuat oleh Sora.

Sora menatap kartu Natal-nya dan kemudian berkata, "_Well_, kata gurunya 'kan terserah mo bikin apa, n…Aku hanya bisa membuat kartu ucapan. Karena aku suka dengan hari Natal, aku membuat kartu Natal…" Riku menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi tempat ia duduk dan tertawa kecil.

"Dasar…Gak ada kesan jantan-nya sama sekali…" Katanya sinis.

"Hei! Siapa bilang aku gak jantan? Asal kamu tahu saja ya, aku ini pemegang sabuk hitam bela diri dari umurku yang ke-8! Mau kubuktikan?" Sora mencoba untuk membela dirinya. Tapi Riku hanya memutar bola matanya, dan memberikan Sora tatapan yang seakan mengatakan '_whatever_'.

Saat Sora hendak menyerang Riku, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengarkan keramaian di luar kelas. Riku dan Sora saling bertatapan sejenak dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas. Sora menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba mencari tahu darimana keramaian itu berasal. Dan suara Riku mengagetkan dirinya.

"Asalnya dari depan kelas 12 D…" Kata Riku, pandangan matanya mengarah pada kerumunan orang di depan kelas 12 D yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sora menyipitkan matanya. Mencoba melihat-lihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ayo kita lihat…" Riku segera berjalan mendekati kerumunan tersebut diikuti dengan Sora.

Dan betapa kagetnya Sora melihat apa yang ada di balik kerumunan orang tersebut. Ventus dengan posisi terselungkup dan seorang laki-laki duduk di atasnya sedang menarik rambut dan memegang mulutnya, juga seorang laki-laki lagi yang memegang sebuah botol berisi cairan aneh dan sepertinya mereka sedang 'memaksa' Ventus untuk meminum cairan tersebut.

"VENTUS!" Teriak Sora. Ventus yang mendengar suara itu langsung mencari-cari dimana Sora berada dan akhirnya menemukannya di tengah kerumunan orang.

"A-Aku akan menolongmu!" Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Sora pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari namun dicegat oleh Riku. Sora menatap Riku dengan tatapan heran dan tidak sabar, namun ia hanya dapat melihat mata Riku yang berubah tajam dan dingin.

"Kau jangan berani-beraninya menghentikan apa yang kau lihat di depanmu…" Katanya dengan suara yang bervolume rendah, nyaris seperti bisikan yang dingin. Sora melotot. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Riku.

"APA KAU GILA? Kau 'kan anggota OSIS? Dia butuh pertolongan! Lihat! Dia begitu tersiksa!" Riku menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada peristiwa di depannya. Yang tentu saja tak enak dilihat.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya, Sora…Dia adalah 'sampah' sekolah ini…" Sora menatap Ventus yang begitu menderita, kemudian pada Riku. Wajahnya berlinang air mata. Sora menutup matanya tak tega dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dan kemudian berteriak.

"DIA TEMANKU! DAN DIA BUKAN 'SAMPAH'!"

Dan dengan satu hentakan, dia melepaskan dirinya dari Riku dan berlari ke arah Ventus. Riku yang melihatnya berlari ke arah 'sampah' itu hanya dapat mendecak lidah, "Bodoh!"

Ventus melihat Sora dengan tatapan yang kosong, dan lemah. Sora yang marah langsung menyerang orang yang memaksa Ventus untuk meminum cairan aneh itu.

"BRENGSEK!" Sora menendangnya dan lelaki itu pun terlempar ke depan pintu kelas. Punggungnya menghantam pintu dan merusaknya sehingga pintu tersebut hancur dan tak berbentuk lagi. Botol itu terlepas dari pegangannya, dan isinya berhamburan ke atas lantai. Dan laki-laki yang memegangi Ventus itu melotot melihat kejadian tersebut.

"BRAIG-Argh!" Dengan satu kepalan tinju, laki-laki itu ikut terlempar ke sudut koridor. Kepalanya menghantam tembok yang keras itu dan membuat tembok itu retak. Sora mengepalkan tangannya, dan dia menghajar laki-laki itu berkali-kali.

Ventus mencoba menarik nafasnya yang sempat ia tahan sedari tadi. Matanya kosong, kesadarannya pergi. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke tempat lain.

Hayner yang secara kebetulan memegang sebuah balok kayu yang ia temukan tak jauh dari pintu kelas segera memukul Sora dari belakang menggunakan balok tersebut. Namun, Sora memiliki refleks yang bagus, dia memutar tubuhnya dan menendang Hayner tepat pada wajahnya, dan tubuh anak itu terlempar masuk ke pintu yang telah dihancurkannya.

Sebelum dia dapat menghajar semuanya,

"Hei, guru-guru dateng!" Seru seseorang, menghentikan semua aktivitas yang berlangsung disana.

"Sialan! Cabut!" Kata Pence pada teman-temannya, dia mengangkat Hayner yang tidak sadarkan diri dan menyuruh kedua orang temannya untuk mengurus Braig dan Terra dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Pengecut! Kalian jangan pernah menyerang temanku lagi!" Teriak Sora sebelum dia menghampiri Ventus yang memiliki tatapan yang begitu kosong. Tanda-tanda kehidupan seakan menghilang dari dirinya. Sora menggerak-gerakkan bahu Ventus, "Ven! Ventus!" Namun, betapa kagetnya Sora, mendapati dirinya didorong oleh Ventus dengan begitu keras.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! KAU BUKAN TEMANKU! 'TEMAN' HANYALAH PEMBOHONG! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA PADA PERTEMANAN BODOHMU ITU!" Jerit Ventus histeris. Dan tanpa melakukan kontak mata dengan Sora, dia berlari menjauhi kerumunan dan mendorong guru-guru yang berjalan ke TKP.

"Hei, Ventus! Kembali kau!" Sahut salah satu guru, namun, terlambat. Ventus sudah menghilang dari balik tikungan pagar sekolahnya. Sora yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Ventus tadi hanya dapat diam membeku disana.

_**~*Tidak ada lagi teman, tidak ada lagi sahabat, tidak ada lagi hati*~**_

-_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_-

Ventus langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tidak dihiraukannya Kairi dan Yuffie yang bersiap mengantarkannya ke taman kanak-kanak tempat sepupunya bersekolah. Dia langsung naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan mengunci dirinya sendiri dalam kamar itu.

Dicari-carinya 'benda' yang telah dibuangnya pada malam itu. Ventus menghembuskan nafas lega karena 'benda' yang merupakan sebuah buku hitam yang menyimpan banyak misteri dan memiliki 'penunggu' tersebut masih berada dalam tempat sampah kamarnya.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi…" Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Diambilnya buku itu lalu dengan pulpen yang ia ambil dari laci meja belajarnya, ia menulis.

_Hei_

Dengan sabar, Ventus menunggu balasan dari sang 'penunggu'.

_Bagaimana? Kau sudah memutuskan?_

Mata biru Ventus berubah gelap, tangannya mencengkeram pulpen yang ia pegang dengan semakin keras sampai-sampai kukunya menusuk telapak tangannya dan mengeluarkan darah.

-_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused_-

_**Tak ada lagi Ventus yang pasrah menjadi target 'siksaan' di sekolahnya. Yang bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa mereka melakukan itu semua.**_

-_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_-

_**Tak ada lagi Ventus yang menjerit kesakitan, menerima segala perlakuan tak berperikemanusiaan.**_

-_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_-

_**Tak ada lagi Ventus yang memiliki kepercayaan pada orang lain.**_

-_I've never be allright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_-

Tanpa keraguan, tanpa pikir panjang, Ventus menuliskan kata-kata itu. Yang ia keluarkan dengan segala amarah, kebencian, dan keinginan untuk membalas dendam yang begitu besar dan mencekam. Yang sudah siap untuk ia keluarkan pada orang-orang yang ia benci.

Pada sang pengkhianat.

_Beritahu aku, cara untuk melenyapkan keberadaan seseorang_

_

* * *

-Tonight-_

_

* * *

_

**Ocehan author : **ARGHHHH! GUE SAKIT KEPALA! Beneran deh, gue bisa ngehabisin 3 hari buat bikin cerita sepanjang ini! Phew…Untungnya UAS sudah selesai! HUZZAHH! Capek banget deh! Apalagi pas gue nulis nih cerita gue jadi inget ma UAS Kimia gue…AAARRGGHH! GURU SIALAN! Soalnya kok soal dewa semua sih!

Ehem…Btw, cerita ini bakalan gue rubah ratenya jadi **Rated M **berhubung dengan bakal adanya kesadisan yang muncul dari kegilaan gue sama hal-hal yang berbau sadis, maka dari itu, waspadalah para pembenci cerita sadis! Gue sarankan jangan baca fan fic ini lagi kalo gak tahan ama kesadisannya n dapet mimpi buruk! Soalnya gue serius nih, mau bikin cerita yang SADIS BANGET.

Oh, ya. Di cerita kalian menemukan nama 'Markus' 'kan? Nah itu adalah namnya Shotgun Guy yang ada di FFVRSXIII…Jadi rencananya gue bakal ngegunain chara FFVII ama FFVRSXIII bwt crita ini…Keterangan buat nama2 chara FFVRSXIII untuk certa yg akan datang (krena nama chara yg lain blom dikasih taw) :

**Shotgun Guy :** Markus

**Glasses Guy :** Rave

**Scar guy :** Neil

Lalalala…OK deh sgitu ajaaa…Mo denger 'The Catalyst' dulu! Bubyeee!


	3. Chapter 3 Everybody's Fools

**The song I used for this fic : **Evanescence-Everybody's fools

**Rate : **M

**Warning :** SADISM!

**My Inspiration :** Harry Potter, SAW

* * *

**THE BOOK OF 'EMPTINESS'**

-Chapter 3 Everybody's fool-

_**~*Hal yang tak ingin kuketahui, namun kenyataan ini memaksaku untuk mengetahuinya*~**_

Di hadapan para guru dan ayahnya, Sora duduk di atas kursi sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap jari-jarinya yang saling bertautan. Mencoba berpikir keras. Apa yang membuat Ventus kesal padanya? Mengapa ia mengatakan bahwa pertemanan itu bohong? Seumur hidupnya, Sora beranggapan bahwa dengan berteman dia dapat mengalihkan segala kepenatan yang ada pada dirinya. Dengan berteman, ia dapat mengetahui dunia luar dan keadaan orang-orang sekitarnya. Dengan teman, dia mendapat pertolongan dalam segala masalah yang akan ia hadapi.

Tapi mengapa Ventus memiliki anggapan yang berbeda?

Apa karena aksi anak-anak biadab itu?

"_Those jerks_…" Kata Sora lirih. Noctis-masih mengenakan seragam polisinya-duduk di sebelahnya dan sedang melakukan 'percakapan' mengenai kejadian di sekolah itu tanpa sengaja mendengar perkataan Sora. Dia menaikkan alisnya, dan menepuk bahu anaknya.

"Ada apa Sora?" Sora menoleh pada ayahnya, sambil tersenyum tipis dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Guru- dan sekaligus kepala sekolah-yang ada di depannya menatap kedua orang itu dengan serius. Guru itu berkaca mata dan bisa dikata dia itu lumayan 'gaul' dilihat dari rambutnya yang terangkat ke atas dan disatukan dengan 'gel' lalu dicat pirang hanya di bagian rambut yang terangkat dan sisanya diberi warna coklat kehitaman. Baju kantornya juga simple. Kemeja putih polos dengan dua kancing dibiarkan terbuka dan jas abu simple. Kakinya ditutupi dengan jeans abu yang cocok dengannya. (**A/N** : _Untuk lebih jelas coba lihat penampilan si Glasses Guy di trailer FFVersusXIII_)

"Sora James Caelum, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi? Sampai-sampai ada tiga murid yang tak sadarkan diri akibat kejadian tersebut-kau tahu 'kan bahwa kekerasan sangat dilarang di sini?" Sang guru berkata dengan serius. Mendengar itu emosi Sora mulai menaik. Dia pun bangkit berdiri.

"KALAU KEKERASAN TAK DIPERBOLEHKAN, KENAPA SAAT AKU BELUM DATANG KESANA KALIAN BELUM BERTINDAK HAH?" Teriaknya di depan guru itu dan juga ayahnya yang benar-benar terkejut. Dia tak menyangka anaknya bisa semarah itu karena 'teman' yang disebut-sebut sebagai orang yang dilindunginya saat kejadian itu.

Guru yang ada di depannya menatap Sora tanpa ekspresi. Dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada kursi tempat Sora duduk sedari tadi. "Sora. Duduk. Sekarang." Katanya dingin. Sora hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan kembali duduk. Masih dengan nafas yang naik turun. Emosi yang meledak-ledak di hatinya. Matanya menatap tajam guru yang ada di depannya.

"Saya dan guru-guru yang lain memang mengaku salah bahwa kami tak menyadari hal itu secepatnya, namun tindakanmu dan juga orang-orang yang bersangkutan dalam melakukan hal kekerasan merupakan sesuatu yang tercela. Hukumannya pun tak tanggung-tanggung…Kau bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah-" Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, Noctis segera memotong perkataannya.

"Hei, jangan asal 'usir' dulu…Anak saya berusaha untuk melindungi salah satu siswa yang ada disini. Apa keinginan anak saya untuk menolong itu salah?" Kata Noctis dengan nada yang dingin. Sora menoleh pada ayahnya. Dalam hati, dia melompat-lompat senang karena ayahnya membelanya.

Rave-begitulah namanya dilihat dari kartu nama yang ia tunjukkan-menatap mata Noctis tak kalah dinginnya. Bahkan lebih serius daripada ayah Sora sendiri. Sora menelan ludah. Gawat kalau sampai kepala sekolah sekaligus guru fisika itu marah. Dia tidak hanya dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dia merasa bahwa Rave juga akan menyewa yakuza untuk membunuh mereka. Sora menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Hahahaha, gak mungkin ah…_Bisik Sora dalam hati.

"Saya tidak atau lebih tepatnya _belum_ 'mengusir' anak anda. Jadi dimohon anda untuk tidak mengambil keputusan semau anda," Noctis menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia beranggapan bahwa Rave adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Sora juga berpikir demikian.

"Sudahlah…Sekarang coba kau ceritakan cerita selengkapnya, Sora…" Perintah Rave yang dijawab dengan anggukan malas Sora.

Sora menceritakan semuanya, dari apa yang ia lihat tadi. Sembari menceritakan, pikirannya melayang kembali pada mata Ventus yang kosong namun menyimpan luka yang begitu dalam dan sulit untuk disembuhkan. Dengan sedih, Sora bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa orang-orang begitu jahat pada Ventus? Sebenarnya apa salahnya?

Selesai menceritakan, Rave berdiri dari kursi dan mendekati salah satu guru yang tadi membawa Sora juga yang telah memanggil ayahnya dan sedang berdiri di balik pintu. Dia membisikkan sesuatu pada guru itu yang dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dan guru itu pun keluar dari ruangan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa salah satu anak perempuan.

Sora menatap anak perempuan itu sejenak kemudian membisikkan sesuatu, "Olette?"

Olette menatap Sora sebentar kemudia kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Melihat hal ini Rave hanya memutar bole matanya dan menarik tangan perempuan itu dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil kursi di ujung ruangan dan duduk di samping Sora.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Olette mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya di samping Sora. Begitu ia duduk, dia segera menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sengaja ia buat manis, berharap agar Sora terpesona melihatnya. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Sora hanya membalas senyumannya dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Rave yang kembali duduk di tempat duduknya. Dia mengambil secangkir kopi yang sudah disiapkan di mejanya dan meminumnya. Membuat Sora dan Noctis yang belum minum sedari tadi dehidrasi mendadak.

"Baiklah, Olette. Kau tahu bukan mengenai masalah anak yang bernama 'Ventus' ini?" Mendengar pertanyaan Rave, Sora segera menoleh pada Olette yang menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menaikkan alisnya. _Olette tahu sesuatu tentang Ventus?_ Pikirnya.

"Baiklah, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya?" Mendengar perkataan Rave, tubuh Olette menegang sejenak, kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Saya rasa, saya tak bisa menceritakannya, Pak."

Rave menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Karena?"

Olette kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Saya juga tak dapat memberikan alasannya…"

Rave tertawa kecil sejenak. Olette merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kalau orang itu tertawa artinya sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya. Rave berjalan mendekati Olette dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas bahu Olette. Gemetaran, Olette menoleh pada Rave yang tersenyum penuh misteri di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu 'kan apa konsekuensinya kalau tak mematuhi perintahku? Apa susahnya sih untuk bercerita? Ini 'kan bukan ujian…Kau tak perlu takut…" Olette menutup matanya keras dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Rave mendecak lidah, kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu…Saatnya kau kembali pada 'ruangan' itu."

Sora dan Noctis saling bertatapan sejenak, tidak tahu apa 'ruangan' yang dimaksud. Olette yang mengetahuinya langsung memegang tangan Rave erat dan dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dia berkata, "B-Baiklah…A-aku akan menceritakannya…Aku tak…Tak mau kembali ke ru-ruangan itu…"

'_Ruangan' apa sih yang dimaksud? Membingungkan_,Sora melipat tangannya dan menatap Olette serius. Olette menghirup nafas sebentar, bersiap untuk menceritakan sesuatu mengenai Ventus.

"Yah…Aku tidak tahu banyak sebenarnya…Hanya saja aku pernah mendengar bahwa Ventus adalah salah satu anak gelandangan di kota Dormalia, dia dilahirkan dari hubungan luar nikah. Ayahnya kabur entah kemana, dan…Ibunya meninggal akibat _overdosis_…Namun, paman dan tantenya mau mengambil dia dan mengasuhnya…"

Mendengarnya, Sora membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Ventus adalah anak hasil luar nikah.

Rave kembali memutar bola matanya, "Aku tak mau tahu tentang riwayat hidupnya…Aku hanya ingin tahu, mengapa dia begitu dibenci oleh anak-anak sekolah ini sampai-sampai dia terus menerus disiksa oleh mereka secara diam-diam sehingga kami, para guru, baru mengetahuinya saat ini? Walaupun aku beranggapan…Bahwa Ventus mendapat aksi 'bullying' karena statusnya sebagai 'anak haram'…"

"…Ng…Aku juga tak tahu, tapi aku juga beranggapan demikian sebelum Terra ikut menyiksanya…Padahal dia sahabatnya…Aku dengar dari Hayner, yang membuat Terra marah padanya dan menolaknya sebagai sahabatnya, adalah…Karena ia telah membunuh seseorang…"

Rave, Sora, dan Noctis melotot bersamaan. Dan Rave-lah yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutannya, "Ventus…Pernah membunuh? Aku…Tak pernah mendengar kabar itu…"

Olette menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu mengapa…Aku juga baru saja tahu bahwa Ventus pernah membunuh seseorang akhir-akhir ini…"

Sora menelan ludahnya. _Ventus pernah membunuh seseorang? Tidak…Tidak mungkin…_"Itu bohong 'kan?"

Ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh pada Sora. Sora menatap Olette tajam dan kembali berkata, "Semua itu bohong 'kan?" Olette tak dapat berkata-kata, ia hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani melihat mata Sora yang seakan ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"ITU BOHONG 'KAN? WALAUPUN AKU BARU MENGENALNYA SEBENTAR, AKU TAHU DIA BUKAN ANAK YANG SUKA MEMBUNUH!" Seru Sora penuh amarah. Noctis mencoba untuk menenangkan anaknya, namun tak dihiraukan Sora. Rave mengeluarkan suara 'ehem' dan maju mendekati Sora.

"Bisakah kau tenang dulu? Kau ingin tahu 'kan mengapa ia mendapat perlakuan seperti itu?" Sora menatapnya tajam sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Rave menyunggingkan seringainya lalu menyuruh Olette untuk melanjutkan, namun Olette menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf…Hanya itu yang kutahu…Untuk selengkapnya…Hayner dan Pence yang lebih tahu…" Bisiknya lirih. Rave menanggukan kepalanya dan berkata , "Kalau begitu kita harus mencari Hayner dan Pence…Hah…Kemana kaburnya mereka berdua…Aku juga tak percaya kalau Terra, dan Braig bisa juga melakukan hal seperti itu…"

Sora terdiam. Dia berpikir untuk mendatangi Ventus di rumahnya dan berdiskusi dengannya. Siapa tahu dia bisa membantu. Namun, setelah Ventus menolaknya tadi, bagaimana mungkin dia mau menerima Sora di rumahnya? Apalagi sekarang kepercayaan anak itu pada orang lain telah menghilang. Dianggukannya kepalanya setelah ia mengambil suatu keputusan.

Dia harus menolong Ventus sebelum dia tenggelam lebih dalam lagi. Apapun konsekuensinya.

_**~*Dan tanpa kusadari aku telah berbalik 'tuk masuk dalam gelapnya masa lalu*~**_

"Cih…Sakit sekali badanku ini, anak itu boleh juga…" Terra meraba-raba kepalanya yang tadi menghantam tembok. Hayner yang duduk di sebelahnya dan sedang memegang sekepal es yang ditaruhnya di atas dahinya yang tadi terkena tendangan Sora.

"Heh…Anak itu berani juga dia…Mengganggu kita 'bermain-main' dengan si 'sampah', jangan-jangan dia anak baru dari kelas 11 C itu? Kalau dia bukan anak baru seharusnya dia tahu dong untuk tidak mengganggu kita atau dia akan jadi 'sampah' berikutnya…" Hayner berkata seraya menyunggingkan seringainya. Terra menatap Hayner sejenak dan ikut menaikkan bibirnya_. Smirks_.

"Hem…Sepertinya dia memang harus jadi 'sampah' berikutnya. Biar dia tahu rasa…Kurang ajar sekali dia, menghajar senior…", Kata Terra disertai mata yang menunjukkan kemarahan. Hayner tertawa kecil. Mereka tengah memulihkan luka-luka mereka saat mereka mendengar suara bantingan pintu. Hayner menoleh lalu berdiri menuju asal suara tersebut yang berasal dari ruang tamu.

"Siapa yang beraninya masuk ke dalam rumah persembunyian ini…" Katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, kesiagaannya memudar saat ia melihat Braig, Pence, dan kelima temannya duduk di sofa ruang tamu tersebut yang ukurannya lumayan besar untuk menampung mereka. Seringai Hayner melebar saat ia melihat bungkusan plastik yang ada di atas meja.

"Nih, 'barang'-nya…Susah banget nyarinya, polisi bertebaran dimana-mana. Isa, langganan kita aja sampai harus pindah dari tempat persembunyiannya, masa' kita harus pakai kereta untuk pergi ke tempatnya?" Keluh Braig-yang dibalut oleh perban di sekujur perutnya dan bagian tangan lalu memar ungu yang menghiasi wajahnya-sambil mengambil 'barang' yang ada dalam bungkusan tersebut. Pence juga ikut mengambil 'barang'-nya diikuti oleh Hayner dan kelima orang yang mengelilingi mereka.

'Barang' tersebut menyerupai serbuk putih dan tablet-tablet bulat berwarna putih. Braig menghirup serbuk putih tersebut kemudian memasukkannya pada botol air minum yang ia siapkan di samping sofa. "Heh…Nikmat…" Katanya sembari menutup matanya dan terus meminum cairan itu.

"LSD gitu loh…Apanya yang tidak enak?" Hayner juga ikut menikmati cairan itu. Akhirnya, ke-delapan orang itu terbawa ke dalam alam halusinasi dan kenikmatan yang…Tidak normal…

Terra melongokkan kepalanya dari kamar tempat persembunyian tersebut. Dia menghembuskan nafas melihat teman-temannya sudah berada di alam bawah sadar masing-masing. Diambilnya jaketnya dan pergi dari tempat tersebut. Dia sedang tidak ingin meng-konsumsi barang hina itu. Entah mengapa mengingat anak yang telah menghajarnya tadi membuatnya tidak ingin terbawa jauh ke alam halusinasi.

Saat ia menggapai motor yang diparkirnya di halaman depan, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ada yang telah memukul kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa panas. Pembuluh darah kepalanya terasa pecah. Kesadarannya pudar.

Dan dia pingsan.

_**~*Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku tak akan membuka mataku *~**_

-_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled-_

"Tidur nyenyak, kawan?"

Terra mendengar sebuah suara. Suara yang sangat ia benci dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Dia mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Setelah matanya cukup terbuka, dia menyadari bahwa ia berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang dilihat dari lantainya yang dipenuhi debu, kotor, dan tembok yang retak-retak. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatnya ingin menghilang darisana saat itu juga.

Tak ada satu benang pun menyelimuti tubuh bagian atasnya, dia hanya berbekal selimut putih untuk menutupi bagian kemaluannya.

Kedua tangan dan kakinya diborgol dan punggungnya menempel tembok.

Dia tak bisa bergerak dan dia dapat melihat sabetan disana-sini.

Dan, ada satu 'barang' yang menarik perhatiannya. 'Barang' itu tepat berada di depannya. Bentuknya menyerupai sebuah mesin dimana ada bagian berbentuk segitiga pipih di bagian depan dengan bagian ujung yang runcing dan tajam. Melihatnya saja sudah cukup membuat darah Terra berdesir.

"Sudah melihat-lihat?"

Terra menolehkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba dia mengerang keras. Ada sesuatu yang melilit lehernya dan rasanya sakit sekali. Terra mencoba melihatnya namun tak bisa. Dengan suara tercekat dia bertanya pada sang pemilik suara, "A-Apa ini?"

"Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku tak akan banyak bicara…" Kata sang pemilik suara. Orang itu akhirnya berjalan perlahan dari balik sebuah tirai dan menunjukkan wajahnya pada Terra. Mata Terra menatap tajam mata orang yang benar-benar ia benci itu. _Sialan, dia melakukan ini semua padaku, _kata Terra dalam hati.

"V-Ventus…" Katanya lirih. Suaranya semakin menipis dan nyaris tak terdengar. Ventus hanya menyunggingkan seringainya dan maju tepat di depan Terra.

"Semakin banyak kau bicara dan bergerak, jarum itu akan terus menusuk lehermu dan mengoyak tenggorokkanmu, tapi tenang saja, jarum tersebut hanya akan masuk sedikit demi sedikit setiap kau bicara, dan kalau kau terus bicara dari sekarang, jarum itu akan mematahkan lehermu…1 jam lagi…" Katanya santai. Terra menatapnya dengan mata penuh horror. Ventus mengeluarkan tangannya yang tadi ia sembunyikan dalam saku celananya dan ditutupi oleh sapu tangan coklat lalu meraba-raba sebuah kalung besi yang 'dihiasi' oleh jarum sepanjang 8 cm yang mengelilingi leher Terra.

"Hebat bukan? Aku membuatnya sendiri loh~" Ventus berkata dengan nada suara seperti anak-anak yang telah membuat prakarya yang begitu bagus bagi diri mereka dan membanggakannya pada orangtua mereka. Terra menelan ludah. Dia tak percaya bahwa seorang Ventus dapat berbuat begini.

_-Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she never was and never will be-_

"Hem, sebelum kuantarkan kau ke tempat yang jauh dari dunia ini, bagaimana kalau kita 'main-main' dulu?" Mendengar kata 'main-main', jantung Terra berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Lelaki yang begitu polos dan selalu pasrah menerima keadaan yang dikenalnya sejak ia baru masuk SMP sudah berubah menjadi orang yang…Seperti itu?

Ventus mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah silet.

Terra menutup matanya erat-erat. Berharap bahwa itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Tapi, kalau itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Lehernya tak mungkin begitu sakit bukan? Dia menghembuskan nafasnya, takut dan tidak mau tahu dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Ventus terhadapnya.

"Hei…Kenapa kau tidak bicara? Permainan ini tidak akan seru kalau kau tidak mengeluarkan suara…Ah, iya, ya…Kau tak mau pita suaramu tertusuk, ya? Tapi…" Ventus mengarahkan silet itu pada bibir Terra, dan dengan menggunakan silet tersebut, dia membuka mulut Terra yang terkatup erat secara paksa sehingga meninggalkan luka pada bagian atas dan bawah mulutnya.

"Gah!" Erang Terra, dia dapat merasakan darahnya sendiri yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ventus tersenyum-lebih tepatnya memperlihatkan seringai orang yang gila dan haus darah pada Terra. Dia memasukkan silet tersebut ke dalam mulut Terra dan mensabet bagian dalam mulutnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengenai bagian amandel dan kerongkongan. Dia tidak mau Terra mati dulu. _He wants to 'have fun' with him for a while_.

Terra terus mengerang kesakitan. Setiap darah yang keluar dari bagian dalam mulutnya tertelan dan membasahi kerongkongannya. Rasa yang menyeramkan dan tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Terra bahwa ia akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

"Bagus…'sobat'…Aku ingin melihatmu terus menderita…Oh…Aku bisa melihat jarum-jarum itu mulai mengoyak kerongkonganmu…" Ventus terus mengoyak bagian dalam mulut Terrra sampai akhirnya dia mengeluarkan siletnya dan mengarahkannya pada dada Terra. Terra memuntahkan banyak darah dan tak sengaja menodai baju Ventus. Namun, Ventus tidak peduli. Dia hanya memedulikan 'boneka'-nya yang ingin ia robek sampai tak berbentuk sama sekali.

Dia mulai menempelkan bagian tajam silet itu di dada Terra dan cukup masuk ke dalam kulitnya tapi tidak terlalu dalam. Terra menarik nafasnya, mencoba untuk menahan rasa perih di dadanya. Ventus mengarahkan silet itu perlahan sampai akhirnya berhenti di perut Terra tepat di bagian pusar. Ventus mengangkat silet itu kemudian dengan kasar dia menusuk perut Terra.

Terra kembali mengerang keras. Tak puas dengan erangan keras Terra, Ventus pun mulai menggerakkan siletnya ke kiri sehingga merobek perut Terra, namun dia berhenti. Terra terengah-engah, darah menetes dari mulutnya, perutnya terasa sakit. Kesadarannya mulai berkurang akibat banyaknya darah yang keluar dari perut maupun mulutnya.

"Hmm…Sakit, ya?" Tanya Ventus tepat di telinga Terra. Terra memaksakan untuk menolehkan kepalanya pada Ventus dan berkata tajam.

"Rasa sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit Aqua…" Dan jarum-jarum itu kembali masuk lebih dalam.

Ventus terdiam sejenak, kemudian tertawa. Tawanya menggelegar di dalam ruangan kecil itu. Dia mengarahkan siletnya kembali pada mulut Terra sembari tertawa kecil kemudian memegang bibirnya lalu mulai menempelkan bagian runcing silet tersebut di bibir Terra.

"Aku tidak peduli. Dia saja yang bodoh. Karena cinta tak terbalas saja sudah langsung mengakhiri hidupnya…Kau tahu, Terra? Aku pikir aku bisa mempercayaimu…Aku pikir kau sahabatku yang senantiasa ada di sisiku di saat-ku membutuhkanmu…Tapi, tidak…Kau adalah pengkhianat, beban hidup yang harus kuhapus…" Ventus pun mulai mengiris bibir Terra perlahan. Terra ingin menjerit namun tidak bisa. Air matanya mulai keluar akibat rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada bibirnya yang sekarang diiris oleh Ventus. Belum sampai 3 mili bibir Terra teriris, Terra mulai memaksakan bibirnya untuk terbuka dan dengan suara yang serak dia mengutarakan apa yang ia pendam selama ini, tidak peduli bahwa jarum yang ada di lehernya akan semakin menusuknya.

"A-Aku selalu muak padamu, Ventus. Dari dulu, semenjak aku dekat denganmu, kau terus bergantung padaku. Kau terus menginginkan apa yang kuinginkan dan tanpa perjuangan apapun kau mendapatkannya, sedangkan aku yang berjuang habis-habisan? Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Kau terus mendapat kebahagiaan, Ventus. Aku terus hidup dalam kesedihan. Tapi, karena kau adalah sahabatku, dan aku sangat menyayangi sahabatku. Aku mencoba untuk bertahan dan selalu berada di sisimu setiap saat…"

Ventus terdiam untuk beberapa saat seakan memberi kesempatan pada Terra untuk melanjutkan perkataannya yang tanpa pikir panjang diambil Terra dengan pasrah.

"Tapi, aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Kenapa harus selalu kau yang senang? Kenapa aku tidak? Kenapa harus kau yang dicintai? Kenapa aku tidak? Kau tahu? Aqua, salah satu sahabat kita, yang sudah selama ini aku cintai dan terus kupendam rasa ini. Dia mencintaimu, Ven! Aku bertepuk sebelah tangan! Tapi, karena kau _sahabat_-ku, aku merelakannya padamu! Namun, apa yang kulihat? Kau menolaknya…Kau mengoyak hatinya, kau…Membunuhnya…" Terra pun kembali memuntahkan darah, jarum yang mengelilingi lehernya sudah masuk begitu dalam dan ia dapat merasakan bahwa salah satu jarum tersebut telah mendekati pita suaranya.

Ventus kembali mengeluarkan tawa gilanya. Lalu kembali mengiris bibir Terra, "Heh…Sepertinya aku sudah mulai bosan pada ocehan tidak penting-mu itu..." Dan akhirnya dia pun mengiris bibir Terra sehingga Terra kehilangan bibirnya, mulutnya pun tak memiliki pelindung lagi. Dia tak bisa-lebih tepatnya tidak ingin berbicara karena dia tahu, kalau ia nekat berbicara dia pasti akan kembali merasakan sakit yang sangat menyakitkan.

Lalu Ventus pun mulai bermain-main dengan tubuh Terra. Seperti anak kecil yang menemukan mainan baru, dia menyabet segala bagian tubuh Terra sambil tertawa. Mau tak mau, Terra pun refleks mengerang dan merasakan sakitnya sabetan. Tak puas, Ventus pun kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada perut Terra yang belum selesai ia robek, namun kegiatannya merobek perut Terra kembali terhenti.

_Kalau aku mengeluarkan isi perutnya sekarang, dia akan mati…Tidak…Aku belum ingin dia mati dulu, sebelum…_

"Minta maaf padaku, Terra…" Bisik Ventus sambil mengambil kunci yang merupakan pembuka kalung jarum yang dikenakan Terra. Leher Terra mengeluarkan banyak darah yang seakan membentuk kalung di lehernya. Ventus melempar kalung jarum tersebut, dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Terra.

"_Well_? Aku tahu, walau kau tak punya bibir, tapi kau masih bisa berbicara…..Ku…"

Terra menggelengkan kepalanya. Ventus pun kembali tertawa, "Haha! Begitu, ya? _You give me no choice, friend_!" Ventus melemparkan silet itu dan tepat terkena mata kiri Terra. Terra mengerang keras. Tapi disesalinya perbuatannya untuk mengerang keras tersebut, karena ia dapat merasakan pita suaranya menggetarkan tulang-tulang leher yang remuk karena jarum-jarum itu-namun untungnya tidak mengenai saraf-dan lehernya seakan akan patah saat itu juga.

-_Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie_-

Ventus berjalan ke arah mesinnya, dan tanpa melepaskan sapu tangannya , ia menyalakan mesin tersebut. Dan dengan kecepatan luar biasa mesin itu maju ke arah Terra dan segitiga pipih itu pun…

Membelah tubuh Terra.

Ventus berdiri sejenak. Matanya menatap kosong jasad Terra yang terbelah menjadi dua dan segala yang ada dalam tubuhnya berceceran tak beraturan. Ventus pun kembali tersenyum. Senyuman orang yang bahagia telah membunuh seseorang yang sangat ia benci. Senyuman orang yang merasa bahwa bebannya telah terbuang dari pangkuannya.

"_Goodbye, my friend_…_See you in hell_…"

-_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore_

_It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_ -

* * *

**Terra Leonhart – Meninggal pada 02.00 AM **

**

* * *

**

Setelah mencuci tangannya di sungai terdekat, ia segera pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada pencuri yang mencuri barang-barang yang ada di rumahnya, dan memastikan bahwa Kairi tidak hilang dan tertidur nyenyak, ia segera mengunci pintu rumah dan pagarnya lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Setelah mengunci dirinya sendiri di kamarnya, mengganti bajunya lalu mencuci muka, dia pun segera mengambil buku hitam yang telah mengantarkannya dalam pembunuhan berdarah ini.

_Hei_

Ventus menyapa sang penunggu tersebut, kemudian tersenyum melihat balasan sapaannya.

_Have fun?_

Dengan mata yang membulat dan memancarkan kegilaan dan haus darah, juga senyum seorang psikopat, dia menulis.

_Very, and I want more._

Ventus sekarang merasakan bahwa…Pembunuhan adalah hal yang patut untuk dinikmati, seperti narkoba. Dia merasa hatinya menjadi ringan, saat membunuh dia merasa bahwa jiwanya tengah melayang dalam alam kesenangan. Rasanya enak sekali membuang beban tak berguna. Dia ingin mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang membebaninya. 'Lalat-lalat 'yang mengganggu hidupnya.

Dia ingin mereka menjerit dan diselimuti oleh darah mereka sendiri.

Dia ingin mereka minta ampun padanya dan member mereka kesempatan untuk hidup.

Dia ingin mereka membuang harga diri mereka untuk tetap bertahan dalam hidup mereka yang sia-sia belaka.

_**~*Orang-orang bodoh itu, semuanya akan kuhapus dari dunia ini*~**_

-_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool_-

Pada tengah hari, Noctis tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh departemen kepolisian saat ia sedang makan siang di sebuah rumah makan. Polisi yang meneleponnya mengatakan bahwa ada mayat manusia yang ditemukan di sebuah rumah kosong. Noctis mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sejenak ia berpikir, mengapa sekarang dia disuruh menangani kasus pembunuhan? Bukannya dia hanyalah polisi yang mengatas kasus-kasus ringan?

Noctis pun berjalan kea rah motor polisi yang ia parkir di depan rumah makan tersebut, dan pergi ke TKP yang bertempat di sebuah perumahan yang tidak laku dan sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya di sebuah jalan bernama Lovaros. Dilihatnya sebuah rumah kecil yang bobrok dan terlihat nyaris rubuh, dikelilingi oleh polisi dan juga garis kuning yang melarang orang-orang yang tidak bersangkutan untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Noctis mendekati Markus yang kebetulan ikut dipanggil kesana. Markus sedang berdiri menatap rumah tersebut dengan tatapan bosan sampai Noctis menepuk bahunya. "Hei…Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Noctis padanya. Markus menoleh padanya sejenak kemudian tersenyum.

"Hei, kau harus melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana…"

Tanpa basa-basi Noctis segera berjalan memasuki rumah itu diikuti oleh Markus. Dan betapa jijiknya dia melihat mayat manusia yang terbelah dua, darah dimana-mana dengan silet yang menusuk matanya dan lalat-lalat yang berseliweran di sekujur tubuhnya. Bagian tubuhnya berceceran di lantai. Orang-orang dari departemen kepolisian sedang berusaha untuk membersihkan semuanya.

"Siapa dia? Apa kalian telah mengetahui identitas korban?" Tanyanya pada Markus. Markus menganggukan kepalanya. Dia berbalik dan menghampiri salah satu orang yang bertugas untuk mencari alat-alat yang dapat diteliti lalu berbicara dengannya. Noctis menunggunya dengan tidak sabar, "Cepatlah, Markus…"

Markus tersenyum, kemudian mendekati Noctis, "Dia Terra Leonhart, anak dari SMA OBLIVION tempat anak laki-lakimu yang lucu itu bersekolah…" Noctis memutar bola matanya namun dia pun berpikir. _Terra? Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing baginya, ah! Dia adalah orang yang menjadi biang kerok kejadian kemarin 'kan?_

"Lalu? Apa kalian sudah melakukan pemeriksaan sidik jari?" Markus menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudah…Namun…Sepertinya sang pembunuh cukup cerdik untuk tidak meninggalkan sidik jarinya dengan menggunakan sapu tangan atau penutup tangan lainnya."

Noctis mengangguk. Dia pun melihat-lihat ruangan tersebut, sampai matanya menangkap pemandangan yang ganjil. "Markus, apa ini?" Noctis menyikut Markus yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Markus pun menoleh dan mengikuti arah pandangan Noctis yang mengarah pada darah yang menempel pada dinding dan didapatinya sebuah tulisan kecil.

"Hei, semuanya! Kemari!" Seru Markus pada semua polisi yang ada disana sampai mereka pun berkerumun di tempat Markus dan Noctis berdiri.

**6-6-6**

"6-6-6? Apa-apaan itu?" Tanya Markus. Noctis tidak menjawab, matanya mengarah ke bawah dan membaca tulisan kecil yang ada di bawah angka tersebut.

**-Ingatlah burung gagak yang tenggelam dalam genangan air mata berdarah-**

"Maksud?" Noctis bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

_**~*Berhati-hatilah dengan sang gagak, kawan*~**_

Sora sedang menonton televisi. Rave akhirnya memutuskan untuk merahasiakan masalah pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Ventus dahulu dan memberinya skors 2 hari. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya. Rasanya bosan sekali. Seorang diri di rumah, menunggu ayahnya pulang bekerja. Tak ada film yang menarik perhatiannya.

Apa sekarang dia pergi saja ke rumah Ventus? Ah, tidak…Dia harus memberi Ventus waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya dahulu.

Sora membenamkan kepalanya dalam bantal sofa yang ada di sebelahnya. Dia benci dengan kesepian. Karena dari kesepian ini dia terus teringat akan 'dia'.

Orang yang selalu menghantui pikirannya.

Orang yang tak pernah membiarkannya menikmati hidup sepenuhnya.

Orang yang telah mengikatnya dengan erat sehingga dia tak dapat terpisah darinya.

'_Kau-lah yang harus hidup, Sora'_

'_Aku bersedia menjual nyawaku pada setan untuk melindungimu'_

'_Aku bersedia mati untuk dirimu'_

'_Walaupun aku pergi dari tempat ini, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu Sora'_

Sora meneteskan air matanya. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mengingat orang itu! Dia tidak boleh membiarkan kepedihan hatinya kembali menguasai dirinya. _He has to move on with his life, and he has something to do, right? _Dia tak boleh memikirkan 'masa lalu' nya yang pedih, sekarang dia harus membantu temannya. Bagaimanapun konsekuensinya.

Sora mematikan televisi tersebut. Lalu melihat bayangannya di depan televisi. Layar televisi yang hitam, dia melihat bayangannya yang hanya berwarna hitam dan abu-abu, lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia berbicara pada bayangannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu? Kau selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Mengapa kau tak menghilang saja? Mengapa kau tak mati saja?"

Sora menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia merasa kepalanya pusing sekali dan berniat untuk pergi ke kamar dan tertidur. Melupakan memori-memori akan masa lalunya yang ikut teringat kembali.

_**~*Dan ini semua hanyalah permulaan dari suatu hal yang menyakitkan*~**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ocehan author :** Ok…THIS CHAPTER IS SUCKS! 'Si Penunggu' dari buku itu gak muncul banyak di chapter ini. Terus pembunuhannya kurang sadis. Gue kecewaaaaa! Hueeeee! Yah…Mo gimana lagi? Orang lagi gak mood bikin cerita-terus ngapain ngelanjutin? Kenapa gk berhenti dulu aj baru klo dah ada mood bru lnjutin lgi? Yah soalny, gw pengen cpet2 nge-update dan lsg lnjut ke chapter 4, soalny di chapter 4, masa lalu 'sang penunggu' bakal gw certain dikit n…Sora bkalan bnyk muncul di chapter 4! Klo pembunuhan…Menurut gue bakalan ada di chapter ke-5!^^

Oh, ya, makasih bnyk yg udah review ch 2 dari cerita ini! Skali lagi, gue menghargai semua review kalian! Sori, ya kalo chapter yg ini rada 'garing' terus pembunuhannya gak jelas banget, habisnya gak ada ide!


	4. Chapter 4  Introduce

**THE BOOK OF 'EMPTINESS'**

_-Introducing the beginning of chapter 4-_

_**~*Kau ingat tempat ini, kawan*~**_

Sesosok manusia berjubah hitam berjalan menyusuri koridor sebuah gereja tua. Hentakan sepatunya dapat terdengar bergema di sepanjang koridor. Tidak ada tahu apa yang ia kehendaki. Dia hanya berjalan sendirian sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah pintu besar yang sepertinya merupakan pintu yang akan membawanya ke dalam aula gereja, tempat ibadah yang suci itu.

Dibukanya pintu tersebut pelan lalu dia menengadahkan kepalanya. Di depannya, dia dapat melihat kursi-kursi panjang berserakan tidak teratur dan dihiasi dengan debu juga jaring laba-laba, tidak lupa dengan dedaunan kering yang berserakan di lantai. Salib dalam posisi terbalik terlihat menggantung di belakang altar gereja. Dihiasi dengan selimut darah segar yang belum diketahui milik siapakah darah tersebut.

Jendela dengan corak berwarna-warni di samping kanan dan kirinya membiaskan cahaya padanya sehingga dapat terlihat wajah pucat terpampang di balik tudung kepalanya. Mata birunya menatap kosong salib terbalik tersebut. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di tengah aula gereja, atau lebih tepatnya di atas sebuah simbol berbentuk lingkaran dengan bintang firdaus yang ada di dalam lingkaran juga salib terbalik yang dari ujung ke ujung memenuhi sisi atas dan bawah lingkaran yang menghiasi lantai gereja tempat ia berpijak sekarang.

"Sudah 3 tahun…Sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak kematianmu disini…Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

Dia bertanya tidak tahu pada siapa. Mata birunya tetap tertancap pada salib tersebut. Tangannya bergerak ke dalam saku jubahnya dan mengambil semacam kalung salib, atau bisa disebut _Rosario_, dilihat dari butiran batu putih kecil yang menyelimuti kawat kalung tersebut.

"Hm…Aku yakin, kau pasti sedang bergembira karena _kutukan_ itu akan terlepas darimu, bukan? Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi _dirinya_ saat dia melihatmu kembali…"

Dia berlutut di depan salib itu dan menggenggam _Rosario_-nya erat. Matanya tertutup, seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Sudah saatnya kau bangkit, kawan. Bangkit kembali untuk mati…Di sini…"

_**~*Disinilah kau mati, disinilah kau memulai semuanya*~**_

Ventus menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian dimana dia telah membunuh Terra. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa ia dapat melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi, apa pedulinya?

Entah mengapa bagi Ventus, pembunuhan adalah semacam narkoba. Di satu sisi dia dapat menjadi barang terbaik yang selalu member kenikmatan. Kenikmatan jasmani. Namun di sisi lain, dia dapat menjadi barang yang membebani rohani. Perlahan-lahan mengantarkan kita dalam gerbang kematian. Gerbang kehidupan kekal yang kebahagiaan dan sengsara ditentukan dari padamulah, bagaimana hidupmu di dunia yang materialistis ini.

_Apa kau ingin hidup bahagia? Kalau begitu, hiduplah selalu dalam kebohongan._

_Apa kau ingin hidup sengsara? Kalau begitu, hiduplah selalu dalam kenyataan hidup._

_Hidup ini jahat, kawan. Dia tidak segan-segan mengoyak dirimu perlahan jika dirimu tidak memiliki kepastian hati. _

Ventus membaca tulisan sang penunggu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa si penunggu itu dapat membaca pikirannya? Tulisannya seakan menjawab pikiran Ventus yang begitu rumit sekarang ini. Serumit dengan perputaran hidupnya yang selalu jungkir balik dan dia mendapati dirinya tak dapat mengikuti siklus hidupnya.

Melainkan pasrah terombang-ambing dalam ombak kehidupan.

_Kau bisa berkata begitu, memangnya hidupmu seperti apa?_

Memang, Ventus belum mengetahui asal-usul dari sang penunggu. Sebenarnya siapakah sang penunggu? Mengapa ia berada dalam buku? Mengapa dia selalu menuliskan kata-kata seakan dia benar-benar membenci kehidupan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu menghantui pikiran Ventus akhir-akhir ini yang ia gantung dengan tali tenggorokannya, menunggu untuk diucapkan-lebih tepatnya, dituliskan.

Perlu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya sang penunggu menjawab tulisan Ventus.

_Kau mau lihat?_

Ventus menatap tulisan itu sebentar. Ya, dia ingin tahu. Ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan sang penunggu sebelum hidup dalam sebuah buku. Ingin tahu siapakah dia sebenarnya. Tapi, apakah semuanya akan terjawab? Kalau begitu, tak ada pilihan lain selain 'melihat', bukan?

_Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku ingin melihatnya._

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Ventus dapat melihat cahaya yang membutakan matanya. Kakinya tak dapat merasakan lantai dingin kamarnya. Dia dapat merasakan dirinya melayang, melayang tak tahu dimana, karena yang ia lihat hanyalah warna putih yang begitu polos dan siap untuk ternoda.

Sampai akhirnya dia melihat seorang lelaki.

_**~*Bisa kita mulai perjalanan hidupku, Ventus?*~**_

Sora tengah menggosok giginya di kamar mandi. Dia mengalunkan sebuah lagu yang terkenal di daerah tersebut. Lagu itu diajari oleh Riku, yang memberitahukannya-sebelum kejadian _'bullying'_ itu.

"_Kalau kau menemukan rak buku yang keempat__, __dan kau mendapati buku berwarna hitam…_"Suara Sora menggema di kamar mandi. Tidak peduli dengan ayahnya yang berteriak padanya bahwa suaranya begitu tak enak didengar.

Sora benci warna hitam. Hitam adalah warna yang begitu kelam, melambangkan duka dan kemurungan. Baginya, hitam selalu mengingatkannya pada kematian, kegelapan, kejahatan, dan juga,

_Orang itu_

Dan karena _'orang itu' _dia selalu takut pada warna hitam. Karena itu di kamarnya, dia menyingkirkan semua warna hitam yang ada. Warna kamarnya berwarna-warni sehingga meninggalkan kesan ceria sama seperti dirinya. Bahkan saking takutnya dengan warna hitam, dia rela membakar boneka panda kesukaannya karena pada telinga dan bagian tubuh yang lain terdapat warna hitam.

Kadang, ketakutannya pada warna hitam selalu menyulitkannya untuk tidur. Karena, begitu dia menutup matanya yang terlihat hanyalah warna hitam, kegelapan. Dia merasa bahwa kegelapan tersebut semakin mendekat dan ingin meraih dirinya dalam cengkeramannya. Dan itu sangat membuatnya takut, pernah setelah _suatu kejadian_ yang membuatnya takut warna hitam, dia rela bergadang selama seminggu karena tak mau dikonsumsi oleh kegelapan, namun, untungnya ayahnya dapat membujuknya untuk tidur agar dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tak punya semangat hidup. Maka dengan berat hati, dia mau juga tertidur.

Walaupun dalam mimpinya dia selalu mendapati _orang itu_, menatap dirinya dengan penuh amarah, dan...

Sesuatu yang penuh dosa.

Dan Sora tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menatap tajam pada kedua mata itu.

"Haahh, saatnya tidur, saatnya sengsara!" Katanya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri tempat tidurnya. Dia melemparkan dirinya pada tempat tidur sehingga punggungnya membentur keras kasur yang akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa tidak begitu empuk dan membuat Sora selalu sakit pinggang saat terbangun pagi harinya. Tapi, sialnya, dia selalu lupa memberitahu ayahnya untuk membeli kasur baru.

Dia menutup matanya perlahan, mencoba untuk berani menghadapi kegelapan yang siap untuk menghantui tidurnya. Akhirnya, selama beberapa menit mencoba tertidur, akhirnya dia tenggelam juga dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Dan menemui _dirinya_.

_**~*Hei para pembaca, siapkah kalian untuk mengorek kekelaman hidup kami?*~**_

_**A/N :**_ Ini dia! Prolog bwt chapter 4! Sengaja gw bikin bgini karena gw lgi kehabisan ide! Jangan ngambek ya, hehehe_**  
**_


	5. Chapter 4 Thoughtless

**Rate :** T+

**Warning :** Kekerasan, kata-kata _penghinaan_ yang lumayan dalam, pembicaraan tentang agama.

**My Inspiration :** Harry Potter, Drag Me To Hell, Angel and Demons.

**The song that I used for this fic :** Korn-Thoughtless.

**DISCLAIMER :** Gue bukan yang punya game-nya, Square Enix yang punya.

**Notes :** Untuk cerita ini gue bakal bikin dari The Unknown's POV. Tapi pas bagian akhir balik lagi ke third person POV. Dan untuk "-" itu adalah namanya The Unknown. Masih gue rahasiakan. Walaupun kalian yang udah pada baca udah bisa nebak siapa sih...Hehehehe...

**

* * *

**

**The Book Of 'Emptiness' **

_Chapter 4 – Thoughtless_

_-The Diary of Him-Part 1-_

15 Desember 2007, 10.00 AM

Pernah dengar yang namanya 'kesaksian' ? Yap, kesaksian adalah sesuatu yang kita tunjukkan kepada orang-orang yang ingin dibuktikan kebenarannya oleh sang saksi yang telah melihatnya. Dan apakah kebenaran yang dicari? Apakah yang telah dilihat oleh sang saksi? Ya, kebenaran dan penglihatan bahwa Sang Penyelamat memang ada, kebenaran bahwa Dirinya kekal abadi di hati setiap insan walaupun Dirinya telah mati di kayu salib, dan lain-lain yang berkaitan tentang betapa hebatnya Tuhan Sang Pencipta langit dan bumi juga segala isinya.

Hmm...Aku penasaran dengan hal itu.

Karena aku belum pernah melihat kebenaran itu.

Namun, aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak habis pikir, mengapa orang-orang harus menjalani kehidupan yang begitu berat dan penuh derita hanya untuk melihat Dirinya? Mengapa Dia yang disebut-sebut sebagai Sang Penyelamat itu tidak langsung muncul saja di depan orang-orang pecundang itu? Heh, aku tak menyangka bahwa aku telah membuat pertanyaan yang sangatlah sulit 'tuk dijawab oleh kaum awam yang mengais tanah kehidupan-bingung untuk menjalani hari-hari penuh derita, tapi sangatlah mudah dijawab oleh orang-orang yang merasa dirinya adalah wakil Tuhan yang setia sampai akhir hayat, kekal abadi.

Dan menurutku semua jawaban mereka adalah..._Bullshit_...

"Anak saya disembuhkan oleh karena mukjizatNya...Lihat! Ini terbukti! Sekarang anak saya telah berdiri diantara kalian! Sehat tanpa kekurangan satu apapun!"

Seorang wanita tua yang sedari tadi bersaksi di depan altar gereja tentang penyelamatan yang dilakukan olehNya dalam kehidupannya. Jari-jarinya yang bergetar disertai dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan seakan memberikan isyarat pada seseorang yang duduk di barisan paling belakang.

Anak lelaki bertubuh mungil nan polos juga hanya berbekal tubuh, pakaian, dan alkitab berdiri dengan senyum penuh kepuasan. Dia berjalan mantap ke arah ibunya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh haru.

_Oh, **so** overdramatic..._

"Tuhan Yesus Kristus itu maha penyembuh! Dia telah menyembuhkan orang buta, orang yang tak bisa berjalan, dan Dia telah membangkitkan orang yang telah mati! Kebesarannya juga telah ditumpahkanNya padaku! Aku! Anak yang nyaris kehilangan semangat untuk bertahan hidup hanya karena penyakit kanker itu...Aku telah melihat dan merasakan kebenaran dari kata-kataNya bahwa Ia akan menyelamatkan kita semua! Hidup Tuhan kita Yesus Kristus!" Sahut sang anak dengan penuh semangat. Jemaat-jemaat Tuhan menatapnya dengan penuh takjub dan dengan bahagia. Sedangkan aku?

Aku hanya menguap bosan. Heh, bukannya kesembuhan itu sudah dibuktikan dimana-mana? Bahkan orang-orang yang atheis pun banyak yang selamat dari penyakit parah seperti itu. Apanya yang spesial hanya dari sekadar kesembuhan? Mungkin bagi yang mengalaminya, sebuah kesembuhan saja sudah dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang telah dikejar selama bertahun-tahun dan akhirnya dapat masuk dalam cengkeraman orang yang menderita. Ibarat emas mungkin? Atau hidup yang kekal? Keselamatan?

Haha, walaupun begitu, aku tak pernah mengalaminya dan tak berniat untuk merasakannya. Untuk apa capek-capek menderita? Itu hanya semakin merepotkan hidupku saja. Menurutku, orang-orang yang mau turun tangan demi sesuatu yang dianggap penting baginya-dan selalu kupikir bahwa siapapun orang itu hanyalah mau mencari perhatian-mereka yang mau tunduk di atas kaki sang perebut kebahagiaan hanya atas nama 'cinta', 'persahabatan', 'keluarga', dan lain sebagainya itu hanyalah orang-orang yang kurang kerjaan. Mereka begitu bodoh. Mau-maunya menarik tali nasib yang telah terikat pada 'orang yang bagi mereka penting' dari jiwa mereka dan mengikatkannya dengan erat pada jantung kehidupan mereka. Bodoh.

Dan mungkin, karena pemikiranku yang ada di atas aku selalu disebut sebagai orang yang tidak punya hati.

Lho? Bukannya aku memiliki hati?

Namun, hati yang kumiliki adalah hati yang kosong dan tidak berguna.

Kosong.

Dan itu hanyalah sampah yang patut dibuang dari bagian jasmani dan rohaniku.

"Kesaksian Ibu Helena dan anaknya Yoseph, telah membuka pintu hati kita untuk lebih dapat mengenali dan mempersayai sang penyelamat, Tuhan Yesus Kristus yang akan selalu menyelamatkan kita dari kepahitan hidup bagi orang yang percaya padaNya. Sebagai penutup sesi kesaksian ini, kami persilakan saudara Noctis Lucis Caelum untuk memimpin kita semua dalam doa," Oh dengar! Ayahku akan memimpin doa! Lagi. Mungkin bagi anak-anak yang memiliki ayah yang aktif dalam aktivitas gereja dan juga merupakan salah satu pendeta gereja mereka pasti bangga pada ayahnya yang seorang wakil Tuhan. Tapi aku?

Menurutku memiliki ayah yang merupakan seorang pendeta adalah pilihan terakhir dalam hidupku, karena yang ada, pendeta hanya memamerkan sifat sok bijak, sok setia pada Tuhan, dll. Yang menurutku hanyalah untuk cari muka. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Takdir hidupku telah terkunci dalam suatu kotak dan aku tak dapat mengubahnya, karena itulah kehendakNya. Dan aku tak punya hak untuk memperbaikinya.

Walau sempat terpikir olehku. Betapa menyenangkannya jikalau aku dapat mengambil hak untuk dapat menentukan takdir hidupku sendiri tanpa campur tangan diriNya. Pastinya aku akan mendapatkan ayah yang lebih baik daripada sekadar pendeta jadi-jadian.

Ayahku yang sering dikenal dengan nama akrabnya, Noct, telah berdiri di depan altar. Dengan tubuh tegap dan juga senyum hangat, dia mengajak para jemaat untuk ikut berdoa dengannya. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku. Aku benar-benar malas untuk melakukan doa syafaat, apalagi kalau dipimpin oleh Noctis-sepertinya aku lebih suka memanggilnya memakai nama depan daripada panggilan _ayah_.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, kemudian menutup mata. Hati dan pikiranku kosong, sepi, dan tak terasa kehangatan sama sekali, aku tak berniat untuk berdoa. Karena untuk apa aku berdoa kalau memang tidak perlu? Untuk apa mendoakan orang lain yang sama sekali tak pernah berinteraksi dengan diriku. Tidak penting.

Dan kurasakan _seseorang_ menyentuh lengan kiriku yang tertutup oleh kaus lengan panjang hitam yang kukenakan hampir setiap hari Minggu.

Dan _seseorang_ itu langsung memeluk lengan kiriku.

"-, aku mau berdoa, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus kudoakan…" Bisik orang itu pelan. Aku melihat rambut coklat yang berantakan dan mengarah kemana-mana tidak keruan yang disandarkan di bahuku. Aku menghembuskan nafas. Lagi-lagi, _bocah tengik_ ini ingin merepotkanku. Bukan 'ingin', tapi memang dia selalu melakukannya. Setiap saat.

"...Kau ingat-ingat saja orang-orang yang menderita ataupun yang sedang berbahagia akhir-akhir ini," Bisikku malas. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak pelan mengelus bahuku dan membuatk ingin memenggal kepalanya sekarang juga. Apa dia tahu kalau hal itu sangat menggangguku? Memangnya dia kira aku ini apa? Guling?

"Seperti…Zakharia dan Christian yang sedang sakit flu? Atau, kak Namine yang tengah mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Kak Demyx?" Akhirnya mata biru laut yang disembunyikannya di balik rambut lebatnya menatap tepat pada mataku. Jujur, aku benci dengan mata biru itu. Mata biru yang sangatlah membuatku jijik. Mata yang penuh dengan berbagai hal yang polos dan murni, tak ternoda.

Dan aku berkeinginan untuk menodai mata biru murni yang polos itu-membuatnya terlihat menderita. Oh, betapa inginnya aku untuk mengambil mata itu.

Yah, mungkin aku memang sudah gila. Orang gila dengan hati kosong.

"Ya, orang-orang itu…"Orang-orang bodoh dan lemah. Itulah yang kupikirkan tentang mereka. Untuk yang sakit, aku yakin mereka tengah menderita dan tanpa sadar mereka menumbuhkan rasa iri yang semula hanyalah berbentuk seperti _embrio_ dan kemudian berkembang menjadi _janin_. Untuk yang berbahagia, mereka hanya tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan mereka dan melupakan orang-orang yang tengah bersedih di sekeliling mereka. Dan tanpa sadar mereka telah membuat jarak dengan orang-orang itu yang semula hanyalah sekitar 1 telapak tangan, menjadi 1 kepulauan yang memisahkan benua. _**Archipelago**_.

"Tuhan, terima kasih atas berkatmu pada hidupku Tuhan…Engkau telah memberikanku keluarga yang bahagia dan hidup yang penuh berkat. Namun, Tuhan, di sekelilingku masih ada yang terkena penyakit. Kumohon Tuhan, berikanlah kesembuhan dan semangat pada mereka untuk memerangi penyakit mereka. Tuhan, ada juga temanku yang tengah mempersiapkan hari berbahagianya bersama orang yang ia cintai. Berkati mereka, Tuhan, agar mereka akan terus berbahagia dalam cinta kasih untuk selamanya sampai maut memisahkan mereka…" Dan dia terus berdoa, mendoakan orang-orang yang ia ketahui. Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku. Dalam hati, aku tertawa kecil.

Bukankah seseorang yang memiliki hati selalu melakukan hal yang tidak berguna? Seperti mendoakan orang-orang yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan hidupnya sendiri. Dan hal seperti itu selalu ingin membuatku tertawa.

Orang yang memiliki hati memang selalu lucu. Dan tak kusangka aku memiliki hubungan darah dengan orang yang seperti itu.

Ya, dia adalah adikku.

Dan aku membencinya.

_**~*Ventus melihat gereja itu dengan tatapan bingung, semuanya tengah serius berdoa kepada Yang Maha Esa, namun ada satu orang yang menangkap perhatiannya. Satu orang yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Sekilas dia terlihat seperti tengah khusyuk berdoa, namun…Ventus meragukan hal itu*~**_

12.30 AM

"Kak…Kenapa Ibu tidak ikut ke gereja?"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di koridor gereja yang sekarang sudah sepi. Aku, adik, dan Noctis tadi sempat dicegat oleh para penatua yang menurutku menjengkelkan untuk membicarakan mengenai pembaptisan diriku. Ya, benar. Aku belum dibaptis. Aku masih belum melakukan _**sidhi**_. Heh, apa peduliku? Lagipula, percikan air itu adalah hal yang tidak penting.

Oh, ya. Kembali pada pertanyaan sang adik tentang ibuku.

Mengapa dirinya tak ikut datang ke gereja?

…Aku tahu alasannya.

Namun, aku tak mau memberitahukannya pada bocah bodoh nan polos ini.

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan masalah persekutuannya. Kamu belum dengar kalau persekutuannya lagi terpecah belah karena masalah sepele? Dasar, kau hanya peduli pada dirimu sendiri…" Haha, kuragukan perkataanku. Adikku itu tak pernah peduli dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya peduli dengan orang lain. Bodoh.

"Iya gitu? Aku gak tahu…" Katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku hanya menatapnya sejenak kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakiku.

"Cih, ibu kalian ini tidak mengangkat telepon!" Sahut suara di belakang kami berdua. Aku dan adikku pun menoleh mendapati Noctis yang tengah sibuk menelepon ibu yang sedang _sibuk_. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Noctis, sudahlah. Kau tahu 'kan kalau _Stella_ sibuk, dia tidak akan mau diganggu…" Yap, Stella adalah nama ibu kami. Walau aku meragukannya.

"Hei, jaga mulutmu, -! Bukankah kau sudah belajar sopan santun di sekolah? Atau otakmu yang penuh dengan hal-hal tak berguna itu menyingkirkan hal-hal yang berguna? Kau benar-benar selalu membuatku kecewa…" Katanya dengan disertai dengan hela nafas. Aku mengangkat bahuku kemudian menyunggingkan seringai malas.

"Oh, begitu? Kalau begitu untuk apa kau mengeluarkan uang dan tenaga banyak-banyak hanya untuk si 'otak yang terisi dengan hal-hal tak berguna'? Kau tahu, Noctis? Kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan, lagipula aku tak membutuhkannya…Karena aku sudah cukup pintar, bahkan melebihi dirimu…" Hahahahahaha! Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarah dan tinjunya. Yah, aku bersyukur juga memiliki ayah yang berprofesi sebagai pendeta. Seorang ayah tidak boleh melakukan kekerasan pada anak kandungnya sendiri, apalagi pendeta yang selalu berkhotbah mengenai betapa seharusnya orangtua turut mendidik anaknya dengan baik tanpa meninggalkan rasa tertekan pada sang anak. Hehehehe, bisa juga dia jadi _ayahku_. Walau hanya kadang-kadang saja aku menganggapnya sebagai _ayah_.

"-, kalau kau terus bersikap begitu terhadap ayahmu sendiri, ayah tak akan segan-segan lagi untuk mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah asrama pastor itu..." Hah? Tidak salah tuh? Tunggu dulu, bukannya pastor itu sebutan pendeta yang ada di agama Katolik? Bukankah aku sekeluarga beragama Kristen Protestan? Hem, bahkan aku bingung mengapa agama musti dipisah-pisah menjadi beberapa bagian seperti halnya 5 kingdom dalam biologi yang terbagi dari beberapa jenis makhluk hidup. Bukankah tujuannya sama saja? Memuliakan, mendoakan, dan bersyukur selalu kepadanya, dan lain-lain.

Yah, yang mengatur bukan diriku 'kan? Mau bagaimana lagi?

"Silahkan saja, aku gak peduli...Yang pasti aku tetap gak bakal menjadi apa yang kau mau. Ini hidupku, aku yang memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya..." Noctis menatapku penuh amarah namun sayangnya dia tidak dapat membuatku takut padanya. _So_ _pathethic..._

"Kak, gak boleh gitu 'ma papa..." Suara polos yang begitu mengganggu kembali terdengar di telingaku. Aku hanya mendelik kesal padanya yang hanya dibalas oleh tatapan yang seakan mengatakan _anak_-_pertama_-_keluarga_-_seharusnya_-_dapat_-_bersikap_-_baik_-_kak_. Aku terus menatapnya tajam dan akhirnya membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran. Hehe, inilah saat-saat yang membuatku senang. Melihat adik sendiri takut pada kakaknya benar-benar membuatku puas.

Namun, aku akhir-akhir ini menyadari bahwa itu saja tidak cukup.

Aku ingin lebih.

Lebih.

Sepertinya aku sudah mulai melantur kemana-mana, ya?

"Hhh...Aku sudah kehabisan akal bagaimana caranya bisa mengatur kakakmu itu..." Noct memijat-mijat dahinya. Adikku hanya menatapnya kemudian berkata pelan, "Aku akan coba untuk merubah kelakuan kakak, Pa..." Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa, bagaimana bisa dia merubah diriku ini? Dia tidak punya hak untuk merubah cara hidupku, seharusnya dia lebih memikirkan hidupnya sendiri. Benar-benar anak yang bodoh dan sok mencari perhatian.

Selalu dia, selalu saja dia, mengapa dia begitu dicintai oleh semua orang? Apa bagusnya dia? Apa _sih _yang dapat dibanggakan dari anak itu? Dia bahkan tidak bisa memecahkan soal matematika yang paling mudah! Semua orang selalu mendapati dirinya terpampang di depan lensa mata mereka. Dirinya yang begitu polos dan rapuh sehingga dengan sekali sentil saja dia pasti sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Orang-orang brengsek itu...Mereka semua bodoh, lebih memilih anak yang tak ada gunanya seperti itu. Dia kerjanya hanyalah merengek kalau dia mendapat masalah, merepotkan semua orang namun selalu menjadi yang terpilih.

Bahkan orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai 'cahaya' yang ada di tengah-tengah kegelapan.

_The_ _prince_ _of_ _the_ _Kingdom_ _Hearts_...

Aku pun sempat berpikir darimana mereka semua dapat nama panggilan yang terdengar begitu bodoh seperti itu?

Lalu tak mempedulikanku? Aku selalu saja dianggap tidak ada. Apapun yang kulakukan baik itu membuat keuntungan atau kerugian semua reaksinya sama saja. Aku tetap tidak dipedulikan. Mereka menganggap sang anak pertama telah mati. Dan hanya anak kedua yang bertahan hidup.

"Kak..." Lagi-lagi suaranya kembali menggetarkan gendang telingaku. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mendelik kesal padanya, "Apa sih?"

"Ayo pulang, ayah sudah duluan pergi ke tempat parkir...Kakak daritadi bengong melulu..." Aku benar-benar ingin memukulnya.

"Oh, ya? Ya udah...Sori-sori aja deh..." Aku melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan sang adik yang berteriak padaku untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Memangnya aku peduli?

_-__**Sora**__** menatap**__** orang **__**itu **__**dengan **__**tatapan**__** sedih**__, __**sebenarnya **__**apa**__** yang **__**dipikirkan**__** orang **__**itu **__**pada**__** saat**__** itu**_**_?-_**

Suasana makan malam di rumahku begitu _ramai_. Dalam arti ironi. Stella baru pulang ke rumah sekitar jam 7 malam dan langsung disambut dengan bentakan dari Noctis. Stella balas membentak, berseru bahwa dia lelah dan tidak perlu lagi dibentak-bentak sehabis pulang dari 'persekutuannya'. Noctis sendiri berkata bahwa Stella bisa saja pergi bersama mereka ke gereja layaknya keluarga, namun Stella tidak menghiraukannya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Oh, ya, aku lupa kalau Stella dan Noctis sudah pisah ranjang dari 2 minggu yang lalu. Hahaha, benar-benar _keluarga_ _bahagia_.

"Bertengkar lagi, Noctis? Benar-benar membosankan..." Aku berkata sembari mengunyah makananku. Si rambut coklat di sebelahku langsung menatapku dengan tatapan cemas, "Kak, tolong jangan bikin perkara lagi..." Katanya lemas, aku bisa melihat di matanya nafsu makannya telah hilang entah kemana. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di kursi, melirik dirinya dengan lirikan bosan.

"Apa pedulimu? Suka-suka aku dong mau berkata apa...Bukan urusanmu..." Noctis menggebrak meja makan dan membuatku berseringai. Seringai yang mengatakan bahwa diriku akan menikmati hal yang akan dilakukan oleh sang ayah. Tatapan tajamnya berusaha untuk menusuk mataku, haha, tapi sayangnya tatapan itu tidak cukup untuk menusuk mataku.

Tepatnya mataku yang berwarna emas. Emas yang kaya akan misteri dan kegelapan. Jujur saja, aku sangat menyukai warna mataku.

Bukan warna biru laut yang begitu polos milik adikku.

"-, kau sama saja dengan ibumu...Kurang ajar..." Katanya dingin. Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku, seringai belum terlepas dari wajahku.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu bukannya si 'langit' yang ada di sebelahku ini begitu mirip denganmu? Selalu ingin damai, gak ingin membuat orang lain sedih dan lain sebagainya yang menurutku sangatlah gak berguna. Bodoh," Dan tanpa kulihat dan tanpa kudengar suara langkah kaki yang luar biasa cepat mengarah ke arahku. Lalu tamparan keras mengenai pipi kananku.

PLAK!

Aku tak bereaksi. Aku tak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Tak ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan, karena aku memang tak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Semuanya seakan berjalan lambat, aku bahkan dapat mendengar suara pelan adikku yang menutup mulutnya, dia berkata 'papa' dan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aku tetap terdiam di tempatku.

"JAGA OMONGANMU DASAR ANAK TAK TAHU MALU! ANJING KAU!" Bentak Noctis keras, tepat di depan wajahku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Mengejek. Bahkan seringaiku belum menghilang juga. Dan lama-kelamaan aku tak dapat menahan diriku lagi.

Aku tertawa.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suara tawaku menggelegar di seluruh ruangan. Mungkin kalau kalian ada di tempatku berada sekarang, kalian pasti akan menganggapku gila.

Tapi tidak apa-apa.

Karena aku _memang _sudah gila.

**Gila.**

**Tidak waras.**

**Abnormal.**

Dan kau dapat menuliskan seribu kata yang berkaitan tentang kegilaan di buku harian yang tak ada guna ini.

"Lucu! Lucu banget! Kau menyebutkan anakmu sendiri ANJING! Anjing, dari semua binatang yang melata di bumi! ANJING KAU!" Seruku, nada suaraku meninggi bahkan dari nada suaranya aku dapat mendengar nada kegilaan dari suaraku sendiri. Tapi aku bangga terhadap itu.

"APA KATAMU!" Teriaknya. Dia mulai menyerangku dengan beribu-ribu pukulan sampai aku terjatuh dari kursi. Aku tak berniat untuk membalas? Untuk apa? Paling-paling aku akan membunuhnya, namun, mengingat ada adikku disini aku memutuskan untuk menerima kekerasan ini secara sukarela.

Hahaha, lucu sekali, bukankan aku membenci adikku? Tapi aku bahkan mengkhawatirkan keadaannya tanpa ayah, bah, lucu sekali. Mungkin, sebagai seorang kakak yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan si adik merupakan faktor dari sikap protektif sang kakak terhadap sang adik. Namun, bagaimana dengan kebencian dan keinginan untuk menghancurkan adik sendiri ini selalu tertanam pada hatiku yang kosong? Apakah ini merupakan salah satu faktor dari hubungan darah pula? Hah, benar-benar membosankan, mengoceh tidak jelas pada diri sendiri.

"Papa! Stop! Kakak udah babak belur begitu, Pa! Jangan dipukul lagi! Dia kakakku! Juga anak papa!" Cis, _the hell was that? Think that you can prove yourself as 'a good little brother' ? Fuck it..._

Noctis menghentikan pukulannya, membiarkanku dalam posisi terlentang di lantai, adikku menatapku dan Noctis secara bergantian kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arahku. Kemudian memelukku. Erat.

"Kak...Pasti sakit, ya?"

Tunggu.

"Papa gak bermaksud gitu ,kok...Maafkan papa, ya..."

Apa-apaan ini?

"Dan maafkan aku juga..."

Hah?

"Karena aku hanya bisa 'menonton' dan gak berbuat apa-apa...Maafkan aku, Kak..."

Dan setetes air mata jatuh ke atas lantai yang dingin.

Seperti tubuhku.

Yang tengah diselimuti oleh kehangatan.

Yang begitu kubenci.

_**~*Melihat adegan kakak-adik itu membuat Ventus tersenyum kecil, namun, merasakan adanya aura kegelapan dari sang kakak, senyumnya segera menghilang dari wajahnya*~**_

20 : 25 PM

Sebalut handuk yang telah dicelupkan pada semangkok air hangat menyentuh pipiku yang dipenuhi dengan memar jelek berwarna ungu. Mataku tetap tidak bergerak dari sepasang sepatu putih yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu, lurus pada pandangan mataku. Aku tidak menghiraukan sesosok manusia yang sedang sibuk mengobatiku. Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan adikku?

"Papa masih belum mau minta maaf, ya..." Katanya pelan, aku tetap tidak merespon, membuatnya melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tadi juga, dia langsung ngibrit ke kamarnya, gak pake ngomong apa-apa..." Aku melirik adikku sekilas lalu kembali memfokuskan mataku pada sepasang sepatu putih yang mulai dimasuki oleh tikus kecil. Kamarku memang penuh dengan binatang-binatang menjijikkan saking tak pernah kubereskan barang-barangku. Tapi peduli apa aku pada kebersihan? Dunia ini bukan milikku...Namun, milikNya...Jadi, aku tak perlu bertanggung jawab atas ketidakbersihan kamarku ini. Hal yang tidak penting, itu menurutku. Kalau adikku berpendapat lain. Tak perlu kutuliskan apa yang ia katakan mengenai kebersihan, dunia, dan Tuhan, bukan? Silakan saja kalian pikirkan kata-kata orang bijak yang begitu klise dan membosankan walaupun memiliki arti positif.

"Kak, kok dari tadi diem aja sih?" Kali ini, wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajahku, mengganggu pandanganku terhadap tikus yang sedang menggigit tali sepatu putihku.

"Memangnya aku harus ngomong apa?" Dia mulai memasang wajah cemberut, membuatku ingin tertawa sekaligus merobek wajahnya.

Susahnya memiliki rasa benci sebagai manusia yang tahu apa kebenaran yang ada di balik topeng orang-orang munafik, dan juga rasa _sayang _seorang kakak pada adik yang hanya mengetahui kebohongan. Hhh...Melelahkan...

"Yah, kakak harusnya kasih respon gimana gitu! Jangan bengoooong terus ngelihat sepatu! Gak ada kerjaan banget sih!" Aku memutar bola mataku. _Slightly annoyed by his childish attitude._

"Sudahlah...Aku lelah, kau pergi saja sana ke pelukan _papa-_mu yang idiot itu..." Aku memberi nada mengejek pada kata 'papa', si adik hanya melotot padaku. Wajahnya merah padam, jelas sekali kalau dia marah.

"Kak! Masa' aku harus ulang-ulang lagi sih kata-kata ini? Dia tuh papa kita! Orang yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga! Orang yang menghidupkan kita! Ya, udah seharusnya dong, kita menghormati juga menyayangi papa kita! Bukannya menganggapnya sebagai Hitler yang jahat dan patut dibenci, walaupun sebenarnya...Kayaknya kakak, deh, yang cocok jadi Hitler kedua," Aku mengangkat sudut bibirku ke atas. Lumayang bangga dibilang cocok sebagai Hitler kedua. Lah, apa salahnya kalau aku penggemar berat orang terkejam sepanjang masa itu? Dia adalah tokoh yang menunjukkan bahwa kita dapat mencapai tujuan kita dengan mudahnya tanpa menggunakan hati. Namun, menggunakan logika, pikiran, dan pertimbangan yang sudah dikemas secara rapi dan sempurna. Tidak peduli bahwa orang lain menderita, hanya peduli pada tujuan hidup dan tetap fokus pada tujuan tersebut. Untuk apa memikirkan jiwa-jiwa malang kalau mereka hanya menghalangi jalan yang kita buat?

Aku memang _gila, _menjadi penggemar orang yang seperti itu.

Apa mungkin itu karena dia memiliki sifat dan pendapat yang sama denganku?

Fuh...

_"Tapi, ya, sejahat-jahatnya Hitler di depan orang-orang, dia itu dianggap baik ama anak buahnya loh..."_ Cis, kata-kata adikku sekitar seminggu yang lalu terdengar lagi di kepalaku. Memangnya bisa, ya, orang jahat itu...Sebenarnya baik kalau dilihat oleh lensa mata yang tepat?

Kalau begitu, apakah aku yang seperti ini juga...Memiliki _kebaikan _?

_Fuck_ _it..._

"Kak...Sebenarnya kakak sayang gak sih sama papa?" Tanyanya tepat di telingaku, membuatku mendelik padanya. Kata _sayang _merupakan kata yang tabu di telingaku.

"Hah, gak salah?" Kataku dengan nada tak percaya. Adikku menatapku tajam, setajam silet yang siap untuk menghasilkan luka sabetan di hatiku. Tapi tidak berhasil.

"Kak...Sebenarnya, kakak sayang gak dengan papa ama mama? Jawab yang serius.." Katanya dengan nada yang tak kalah serius. Membuatku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Cis, nambah lagi si Stella..." Kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal kemudian menatapnya tepat pada kedua manik mata biru itu.

"Sejujurnya, sih, tidak, malah aku lebih menginginkan agar mereka tidak ada saja..."

PLAK!

Dan akhirnya aku menerima tamparan kedua, dan sekarang tamparan itu datang dari adikku sendiri.

"KAKAK INI MAU JADI ANAK DURHAKA! Mereka adalah wakil Tuhan yang telah merawat kita dari kecil sampai sekarang? Mereka yang telah memberikan segenap harta, nyawa, bahkan harga diri untuk kita anaknya? Mereka yang telah memberi kita fasilitas untuk bertahan hidup! Mereka yang selalu ada di sisi kita, menyayangi kita, tersenyum pada kita...Kau anggap mereka apa?"

Cis, mulailah khotbah yang tidak penting itu.

Dan aku tak ingin menahan diri lagi.

Dia sudah menekan tombol 'on' untuk melepaskan _diriku_ yang sedari dulu kusembunyikan dari hadapannya.

_-Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies,  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down.  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me.  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground-_

Aku memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya lalu mendorongnya ke belakang hingga punggungnya membentur lantai dengan cukup keras. Matanya melebar, sekilas aku dapat melihat tampang ketakutan terpampang di wajahnya. Membuatku yang berada di atasnya menyeringai puas.

Tunggu.

Aku belum puas.

"Mereka yang ada di sisi kita, tersenyum pada kita, dan menyayangi kita? Heh, dik, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan perkataanmu, deh..."Kataku sinis, tetap memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya erat. Matanya melebar, tetap memandangku dengan ketakutan. Aku tidak jatuh kasihan padanya. Malah, aku senang melihatnya.

"Apa maksudnya, Kak?" Tanyanya. Aku dapat mengetahui bahwa dia tengah menahan nafasnya dari nada suaranya yang seperti sebuah bisikan dan dadanya yang naik turun. Aku menatapnya tajam, kemudian dengan jari tengahku aku menunjuk dirinya tepat di depan matanya.

"Mereka yang ada di sisi _kamu_, tersenyum pada _kamu_, dan menyayangi _kamu_…Itu yang benar…Bukan _kita_," Adikku menatapku sejenak dan kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sebelum ia dapat berkata-kata lagi, aku segera memotong perkataannya.

"Kamu-lah yang terus mereka lihat, kamu-lah yang terus mereka banggakan, kamu-lah yang terus mereka sayangi…Selalu kamu…Memangnya apa bagusnya kamu, sih?" Kataku sinis. Aku dapat merasakan tangannya gemetaran. Matanya tetap lebar dipenuhi dengan rasa takut dan keinginan untuk menentang kata-kataku. Membuatku semakin muak. Dan juga senang. Karena apa?

Karena dia adalah adikku.

_Fuck it_.

"Gak, Kak…Itu nggak bener! Mereka berdua sayang ama kita berdu-" Aku menampar-atau lebih tepat memukulnya tepat pada pipi kanannya. Keras.

"Diam kamu…" Aku bisa mendengar suaraku yang semakin tajam, rendah, dan dingin. Sora kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nggak, Kak…Aku-"

"AKU BILANG DIAM!"

_-Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think you're doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me.  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me-_

Aku memukul wajahnya berkali-kali. Dia mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeramanku namun tak pernah kubiarkan dirinya lepas. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Aku benar-benar muak padanya. Dia selalu saja memasang wajah yang ingin membuatku menyiksanya sampai dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Aku ingin membunuhnya.

Sampai sebuah ide gila terlintas di benakku.

Aku menghentikan semua pukulanku. Adikku yang sedari tadi menutup matanya akhirnya membukanya perlahan-lahan. Mendapati diriku tengah memasang senyum aneh seorang psikopat ulung.

Mungkin aku memang seorang psikopat ulung?

Aku tidak peduli.

Aku memegang lehernya dengan kedua tanganku. Kemudian, aku mulai menekankan tenaga pada kedua telapak tanganku yang tengah mencengkeram lehernya. Matanya semakin melebar. Aku dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir, denyut nadinya semakin cepat, nafasnya semakin terbatas. Aku terus menerus memasang seringai gilaku sembari melihatnya perlahan-lahan kehilangan kehidupannya.

Mata birunya yang sedari tadi bersinar itu semakin meredup, denyut nadinya melemah. Membuatku mengernyitkan dahiku. Tanganku masih berada dalam tempat yang sama, bahkan keinginanku untuk membunuhnya tetap sama, namun, seperti ada 'sesuatu' yang menghambatku untuk melakukan kegiatanku.

Bukan, bukan menghambat.

Tapi, melahirkan satu rencana baru dalam otakku.

Dan aku akhirnya menyadarinya.

_-All of my hate cannot be found.  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming.  
So, you can try to tear me down,  
Beat me to the ground,  
I will see you screaming-_

Aku ingin melihat dirinya berteriak minta ampun padaku, aku ingin melihat dirinya kehilangan apa yang paling berharga dalam dirinya. Aku ingin melihat dirinya kehilangan semangat untuk hidup. Aku ingin dia hidup. Karena aku ingin melihatnya menderita di atas kakiku.

Aku akan mengambil kehidupan yang bahagia dari episode kehidupannya. Aku akan mengambil apa yang berharga dari dirinya.

Sekarang.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengannya, aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang memburu menerpa wajahku dan dengan seringai terakhirku pada malam itu aku berkata.

"Aku akan _mengambilnya_ dari dirimu…"

Dan yang terdengar dari kamar gelap itu adalah berbagai teriakan, desahan, erangan yang penuh dengan rasa sakit dan juga suara-suara bisikan setan yang menyuruhku untuk melakukannya.

_And I love it_…

_-Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies,  
I'm above you smiling as you drown, drown, drown.  
I wanna kill and rape you, the way you raped me.  
It's on, pull the trigger and you're down, down, down_

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think you're doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me.  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me._

_All of my hate cannot be found.  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming.  
So, you can try to tear me down,  
Beat me to the ground,  
I will see you screaming-_

"_**And I love it…"**_

Ventus terbangun. Nafasnya memburu. Dadanya sesak. Matanya berair. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian pada tempat dimana dia tengah berpijak. Di atas tempat tidur.

Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan dia sudah ada di atas tempat tidur?

Dia membawa tangannya pada dahinya kemudian menutup matanya.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi…" Bisiknya lelah. Dia melihat _lelaki itu_ tengah…_Melakukannya_ dengan adiknya yang tidak berdosa. Apa salah adiknya? Adiknya hanya ingin membantunya. Namun, mengapa _lelaki itu_ begitu ingin membunuhnya?

Ventus menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian matanya mendapat buku hitam itu masih berada di tempat yang sama. Di atas meja belajarnya. Setelah mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali juga melakukan senam tangan sejenak, dia pun beranjak ke meja belajarnya kemudian meraih buku hitamnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat darah segar menyelimuti halaman yang telah ia buka.

Juga membentuk tulisan.

_Vengeance._

_Anger._

_Narcissism_

_Ironic_

_Terror._

_Agony._

_Suspense_

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

_I am_**The Emptiness**.

_Who searching for the __**'Sky'.**_

_To fill the emptiness of my heart._

_With love, hatred, and holy._

_In The Name of Father, Son, Holy Spirits._

_Amen._

**_~*Dan akulah penyelamatmu*~_**

Sora dapat merasakan matanya berair.

Bantalnya basah oleh sesuatu.

Apakah itu air matanya?

Sepertinya iya.

Sora mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat tidur. Matanya yang berair menatap kosong pada salib mini yang tertempel di lemari belajarnya. Dia tidak memedulikan darah yang berasal dari tangannya.

Tunggu.

Sejak kapan dia mengeluarkan darah?

Sora menatap tangannya yang berdarah sejenak, kemudian dia menangis.

Dan satu kata terucap dari bibirnya.

* * *

"_Kakak…"_

_

* * *

_

**_A/N : _**Let me go on with my rambling...Nih, chapter SUMPAH GAJE BANGET! Dan lo tau gak? Gw bikinnya di HP bo! HP! Lu bayangin dong gimana pegelnya jari-jari gue ngetik mulu? Anyway...Diarinya si penunggu belum berakhir sampai sini karena rahasianya belum ludes semua. Pikiran gila nan sesat gue sedang memprosesnya, jadi sabar ya ama cerita yang makin lama makin ngebingungin aja...=.=;

Oh, ya...Gue juga mo minta maaf kalo ada yang terganggu ma apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan ama si penunggu buku. Sumpah, gue juga gak suka, tapi gue mesti bikin yang begitu biar ceritanya masih nyambung ama alurnya. Gue juga mo tobat gara-gara secara gak langsung menghina Yang Di Atas. Maafkan aku, ya Bapa...

N...Akhirnya! Gue tau juga nama-nama chara dari FFVERSUSXIII! XD

**Ignis :** Glasses Guy.

**Gladiolus :** Scar guy.

**Prompto :** Shotgun Guy.

Terus berhubung karena di chapter 3 gue bikin nama si Glasses Guy jadi 'Rave' jadi untuk cerita ini anggap aja dia namanya 'Rave', ya! ^^

Oh, ya...Thank you banget yang udah review chappy-chappy sebelumnya! Gue seneng banget ama review-review kalian! Semoga setelah di publishnya chappy baru ini, kalian senaaang~ (Yah, walopun gue takut kalo lo pade jadi kecewa gara-gara nih cerita gaje abis.)

Ok, see ya next time!


End file.
